Zana sei
by Chibionna
Summary: (A/U,B/V,CC/K)Vegeta leaves Frieza's ship and crash lands on a planet inhabited by women who don't know what a man is and think Vegeta is a woman. He meets Buruma and begins to have odd dreams and thoughts, drawing him close to her.
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ. I could only wish I did.  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Bulma and Vegeta fic, and I really hope that you like it. So read and hopefully enjoy!  
  
Zana-sei Ch. 1- The meeting  
  
Vegeta hurtled through an asteroid field in the small space ship. He could not wait to get to the next planet, he had ran out of food two days ago, and his stomach was doing well to remind him of it. The discomfort was all worth it however, especially to get away from that disgusting lizard freak.  
  
He had not been able to stand another minute onboard the tyrant's ship after what happened three days ago. That was mainly the reason he left. The missions and brutal beatings Vegeta could deal with. After all, what does not kill you only makes you stronger, literally for a Saiya-jin. What had done Vegeta in, and had been irking him since he set foot on Frieza's abhorrent ship, were the insults. The blows to his pride. The fact that he could not defend himself against Frieza's verbal onslaught did not help either. All he could do was glare down at the cold, hard steel floor, keep his mouth shut, and hope his anger did not bubble over to the point where he talk back. When that happened, Frieza's anger went up a notch.  
  
That anger would not be directed toward Vegeta anymore, rather toward the three very unlucky Saiya-jin he had left aboard the ship. Vegeta frowned at that thought.  
  
It was not as if he had not wanted to take them with him, after all they were the last of their race and had to look out for one another. It was just that Nappa, Radditz, and Kakarotto would have slowed Vegeta down considerably. He had not planned on leaving, he left in a hurry filled with anger, hate..fear. The latter made Vegeta growl.  
  
Still growling, he smirked as he envisioned himself as the Legendary. His smirk widened into a tiny grin, he would enjoy Frieza's expression, a mix of shock and horror, as he ripped the monster's still beating heart.  
  
A small beeping broke Vegeta out of his reverie of golden hair and teal eyes. Obsidian eyes flashed down to the map, a little flashing red light with a label next to it let him know he was fast approaching a planet. Vegeta peered down at the label, almost squinting to see the small letters.  
  
"Zana-sei" He murmured, finally able to read the puny alphabets.  
  
He looked out the ship's front window to survey the planet. It was mostly green with medium sized patches of blue.  
  
Vegeta scowled, green meant a forest or jungle and by the looks of Zana-sei, plenty of it. 'Let's just hope they have some technology.' He thought briefly before entering the plant's atmosphere.   
  
Buruma sat in the dense cover of the bushes as she clutched her spear. Her clear blue eyes focused on the unknowing wezork ambling by. She smirked and slowly pulled her arm back, ready to strike. Tonight's dinner would be good.  
  
A brilliant red filled the night sky, causing both Buruma and the wezork to look up. There was a soft whirring noise, which got increasingly louder as Buruma spotted a steadily growing silverish-red thing hurtling toward the ground.  
  
The wezork was long since gone, and if that was any indication for her to run, then she knew she damned well better take it. She jumped out in front of the bush, and just started to run when the silver thing crashed into the ground and skidded after her. It was chasing her, and spitting!  
  
Buruma's eyes widened with fear as she felt something whiz past her. The adrenaline kicked in and she burst forward as fast as she could. She did not get very far that way. In her hurry to get away, she tripped over a rock, sending her tumbling into painful rolls before she landed on her back.  
  
Buruma groaned and sat up rubbing her head. The ground beneath her began to tremble. She looked back, screamed and threw her hands over her blue head with her knees drawn up.  
  
The silver thing behind her slid to a halt inches away from Buruma. She looked up and noticed something she had not before. The trees ahead of her had all snapped like twigs, as if something were thrown through them.  
  
Buruma turned on her haunches so she could see exactly what kind of creature had chased her down. It was all silver, round and on fire. She guessed that was the reason it had fallen, after all fire was painful. She poked at it with her toe, having lost her spear earlier. It seemed to be dead.  
  
She stood to her full height and gave it a puzzled look. What kind of animal was this, and was it edible?  
  
All questions halted as Buruma heard a groan behind her. She walked cautiously toward it, keeping low to the ground. Whatever made the noise sounded like it was in a lot of pain. She straightened up when she saw a woman with tall, black hair that stood up like a cheepo's. She was bulky and was wearing clothes Buruma was not sure she liked. There was blood dribbling down her face from a jagged gash that was hidden in her hair. Tears in her clothes revealed similar cuts that slashed across her body.  
  
Buruma bit her bottom lip and crinkled her brow with worry as she softly touched one of the cuts. The woman groaned and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
She gasped and pulled her hand away from the small woman. "I-I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. You've been hurt badly by that-" Buruma stopped. Actually she did not know what that thing was. So she would explain it the best she could. "huge, round bird. Please, do not move. I will help you to my village where you can be healed." She said in a soothing tone.  
  
The woman squinted her eyes before replying in a language Buruma had never heard.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not understand." Buruma said, her soothing tone changing into a worried one.  
  
The woman spoke again in the same language. When only receiving Buruma's puzzled expression for an answer, she frowned and tried to sit up.  
  
Buruma began to panic. If the woman were not still her wounds would get damaged. She gently pushed the woman's shoulder down, who seemed to be trying to pull away from Buruma's touch.  
  
Buruma narrowed her eyes; "You will stay still! I am Jaad tian Buruma, and I command it!" She all but yelled.  
  
The woman attempted what Buruma suspected was a growl and struggled to sit up again.  
  
Buruma's cerulean eyes flashed with anger, and she opened her mouth to reprimand the woman when she blacked out. Her anger died away as she gazed sympathetically at the woman with cheepo hair. She sighed, it was for the best that she was not awake, she was too much of an annoyance.  
  
Buruma grunted as she struggled to lift the woman enough to slip her arms under her torso. She pushed as hard as she could and only lifted enough to slip the edges of her fingers under. Then she muffled a scream. This woman was heavy! 'What does she eat, weedodos?' Buruma thought as she fell back, her fingers finally loose. She stood and ran at top speed toward her village. The woman needed help, and if Buruma did not get to the village in time, she would die.   
  
Vegeta was hurt bad. He lay groaning on the ground after being flung out of the ship's window, and knocked into to, oh say fifty trees.  
  
Upon entering Zana-sei's atmosphere, the ship malfunctioned and plummeted toward the dense foliage. He could not strap himself in, due to the lack of seatbelts and had been thrown out the window. The glass shards embedded in his skin hurt like hell, not to mention the painful splinters. ' I will kill that crummy, deceitful weakling for trading me that ship.' He thought closing his eyes.  
  
A soft touch made him groan again before he painfully opened his eyes. Vegeta was greeted with the sight of a blue haired, blue eyed woman who looked extremely worried.  
  
"I-Ite lay doshe. Isa binto doa node sa aspeta mish. Mishtar lunes aspetea sayn seda-", the woman stopped, looking as if she were thinking. "linar, das siduay. Natar, bin doa nicta. Ila meta mish sa Ida mopel desh mish ba da idua." She spoke softly.  
  
Vegeta squinted, why wasn't his translator picking this up? "I don't understand gibberish, woman."  
  
The woman spoke gibberish again, her tone changing slightly to worry.  
  
" I do not understand." Vegeta reverberated. The woman gave Vegeta a puzzled expression. He frowned, 'Stupid woman.' He thought before trying to sit up.  
  
The woman pushing him back down only agitated him further. He recoiled at the touch. 'What is she doing? Is she trying to help me or harm me?' Vegeta's natural untrusting nature shined through. Her yelling at him only made these feelings stronger.  
  
He tried to growl before saying something nasty to her, but the growl came out as a soft gurgle. The pain was increasing with each passing breath, and Vegeta saw the strange woman narrow her eyes before his world went black.   
  
Buruma clutched her hands into fists as she ran through the dense underbrush. She started to slow down; noticing her body was covered in dirt and blood. She had small scratches lining her arms and legs, she supposed from falling down. The blood on her fingers, which now smeared on her palms, she guessed, was from the woman. Buruma grimaced, she hated being dirty. She would have to bathe later to get the blood and dirt off her body, but she was going to get rid of the blood on her hands now.  
  
Walking at a leisurely pace, she licked her fingers and palms. Since she had no water, she would have to use her tongue to get her hands clean. The taste of iron assaulted her taste buds as she broke into a run again, not knowing she had just sealed her fate. 

Again, I hope you enjoyed that. I can't say that I will update quickly every time, but I'll try my best to make you guys happy.  
  
  



	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its' characters. I only own the characters that I will make up. 

Hello everyone! I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you like this one too. By the way, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Would any one be interested? If so then email me at Everfaithful84@aol.com 

Kakarotto sat blissfully in field of melop. He grabbed the fluffy white substance, shoved it in to his mouth and moaned with a content smile on his face. Melop was the only reason he regretted annihilating all the beings on Nehou-sei. He sighed as the sticky sweet substance melted on his tongue, extremely delighted in his dream. Little did he know Frieza stood over him completely disgusted as he watched Kakarotto chew in his pillow. An intense pain shot up Kakarotto's spine, jolting him awake. He screamed as he was ripped out of his dream and his bed by his tail.

Frieza threw him on the floor with Radditz. He snarled as he watched the three begin to regain their composure. "Where is he?!" He yelled down at the three monkeys.

All three Saiya-jin rose groggily and painfully. 

"Where is who, Lord Freiza?" Radditz asked with his head down, there was no need to anger the tyrant further. 

"Where is who?!" Frieza repeated Radditz's question as if it were the dumbest in the world. "Where is who?! There are three of you disgusting, revolting monkeys present! Whom do you think I'm referring to!" His nostrils flared in anger as he narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. 

"Well," answered the deep booming voice of Nappa " if you're referring to Vegeta no Ouji, we have not seen him for about..." Nappa glanced at the ceiling. "three days."

Frieza growled as Nappa's stupidity. If he were referring to Vegeta? Who else would he be referring to? "It didn't seem odd to you addle brained primates that he was missing?" His voice deadly calm, to calm for comfort. 

All three shook their heads, "No Lord Frieza, we thought you sent him on a mission, or he might have been training. The prince sometimes trains for days." Radditz once again answered for them. 

"No," Frieza growled, "he has not been training, nor was he scheduled for a mission. If that were the case I would not be in this squalid, foul piss pot you call a room. No one has been able to find him onboard the ship, and you three simians are going after him." He dropped his voice to a low deadly hiss. "If you come back empty handed, or not at all, the punishment will indeed be severe. Is that clear?" 

All three Saiya-jin nodded. 

Buruma waited anxiously outside the hut. She may have been Jaad tian Buruma, but not even her mother was allowed into the Watsu hut when the Watsu Atchi was aiding someone. So, she stood outside wringing her hands waiting to hear about the woman whose life she saved.

Buruma frowned as she thought of her condition. She had long scratches all up and down her arms, legs, and her back. Blood was running heavily from the cut on her head, so much that Buruma was surprised that the woman survived the trip to the village. 

Buruma sighed, she hoped the woman would not die. She might have been disrespectful, but that did not mean Buruma wanted her dead. 

Buruma's worrying intensified when Watsu Atchi lifted the flap and quietly walked toward her. 

"Well, how is she?" Buruma asked concerned.

The worry was evident on the Jaad's delicate face, so Watsu Atchi did not keep her waiting. "She is fine," she said, "as your sister said she would be." 

Buruma nodded. After returning with the woman, her sister, Chi chi, glanced at the injured female and said that she would be fine. Most of the women in the village, especially the poor, tired women who helped her carry the woman, agreed and went back to daily life. 

"May I see her?" Buruma asked inquisitively. 

The Watsu Atchi waved her hand at her approvingly and walked away. 

Buruma quickly walked to the piece of thatch that covered the door, threw it open and walked in. She surveyed the sunlight-flooded room and found the woman sleeping on a straw pallet in the cool shadowed corner. She softly approached the female and knelt by her side, looking her damaged body. 

The Watsu Atchi had done a good job. She had cleaned the cuts and filled them with wori, a plant that helped the healing process move faster. The cut hidden in the woman's hair seemed to be cleaned and cared for too. For there was no more blood running heavily down her face and her hair was damp. Watsu Atchi had also stripped the woman's clothes, save a strange article that resembled a skirt, but in some way did not. 

Ever inquisitive, Buruma began to peel the strange skirt down when she spotted a brown furry thing around the woman's waist. At first she dismissed it, thinking it to be the latest fashion where the female was from, but then it moved. Flickered really, but it still moved. Buruma started then hesitantly moved a small, slender hand forward, her fingers barley inches from the thing. She stopped abruptly when she heard a low growl from deep in the woman's throat. 

Buruma instinctively rolled back and crouched into a defensive position. She glanced at the woman, she was still asleep but seemed to be having a nightmare. 

For the first time Buruma noticed the heavy smell of sweat in the air. Water mingled with sweat ran down from the female's face. Buruma also noticed that her hands were clenched at her sides, the knuckles white from squeezing, and her face contorted in a fierce scowl. 

Buruma relaxed and slowly began to stand when just for a second, a flicker of a picture flashed through her mind. She crouched back down and glanced around the room. There seemed to be nothing there, only the wounded woman and herself. 

Buruma narrowed her eyes, what if the woman was a zantasi? There was always the possibility. Buruma quickly grabbed the spear Watsu Atchi always kept in her hut and sat into a corner waiting for the woman to awaken.

Vegeta slowly parted his eyelids. His ears were greeted by the songs of birds in the many trees of the strange planet. He desperately wanted to shoot at the damned things for making so much noise. He had a dreadful headache and did not know why. 

Vegeta slowly sat and looked down, his arms and legs were covered in blood. He, of course, did not think anything of it until he realized it was his blood. Shocked, Vegeta ran a hand up one of the many cuts that adorned his arm and smeared the blood on his gloved fingertips. Feeling a heavy stream flowing down his face, he reached up again to have his gloves covered with more of his blood. That was when it all came rushing back to him. The crash, the pain, the woman. 

The only person he had come in contact with on this planet, and quiet possibly the last is she had gone. Even though she spoke a different language, Vegeta would have been able to learn more about the plant than he knew now, which was nothing. 

Vegeta's head whipped around searching for the strange female, for she indeed was very strange, he shook his head. He knew he would not be able to find the woman on a planet he did not know. He was not about to waste his time and look for her either. He did not have time for such menial things. He needed to figure out how to get off this hellhole. He doubted they had any advanced technology, if any. 

Thinking, Vegeta climbed painfully to his knees. He growled as the pain increased heavily there. He put his hands on the ground, preparing to stand when a racking pain shot up his spine. Vegeta screamed as he was lifted in the air. He heard a soft, sickening chuckle, a chuckle he knew all to well. He looked up and found himself face to face with whom he feared it would be, Frieza. 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. My little pet monkey." Frieza grinned, his eyes gleamed with an unquenched thirst. "You actually thought I wouldn't find you, that you could elude me forever?" he shook his head and let out another low chuckle. "Really Vegeta, I thought you to be smarter than that. No matter, your punishment shall be a pleasure I shall enjoy." With that he threw Vegeta down on the ground and began to slowly advance on him. 

The pain still shooting up Vegeta's spine was quickly blocked out by fear as he watched Frieza take a step forward. Eyes wide and shaking his head, Vegeta began to scoot backward trying to keep out of the lizard's evil clutches. Frieza laughed maniacally at the once proud prince. "Running will only make it hurt more." He said enthusiastically, his hand reaching out to grasp Vegeta's bloody, sweaty throat.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he screamed. His breath quickened in pace then slowed to long sighs as he realized it was just a dream, or was it? He sat up sharply to observe his surroundings just to be sure. 

His obsidian eyes widened, he immediately regretted it as pain swarmed all over his body. Vegeta closed his eyes and grit his teeth at the task of slowly lowering his physically abused body. Obviously it was a dream. 

The crash had defiantly taken a toll on his body, and it would take him a while to heal without a regen tank. He doubted whatever simple-minded beings that resided on Zana-sei had the technology of a regen tank. Vegeta snorted in his mind as he did not want to attract the inhabitants of wherever he was. 

With a soft croon, he painfully opened his throbbing eyes as he felt a sharp poke in his shoulder. Vegeta was not shocked to see the strange blue haired female, with a spear held steadily at him.

Buruma was startled awake by the woman's first scream, and was ready to do battle by her second. The woman, however, seemed extremely frightened. Buruma almost began to lower her spear, seeing the look of fear and pain in her eyes, when the thought of the woman faking it crossed her mind. She held her spear steady with a renewed determination and sharply poked her in the shoulder. 

"You are a zantasi." Buruma declared when she had gotten the woman's attention. For a second, the woman has a look of shock on her face. Then scowled deeply and began to speak in that strange language again. 

Buruma hands were almost clasped over her ears, in case what the woman was saying was a spell, when the words "not" and "witch" reached them first. She lowered her hands and spear slowly, looking curiously at the woman. Was she learning their language already? 

"You are not a zantasi?" Buruma asked slowly. The female slowly shook her head "no", then grimaced in pain. 

Buruma hesitantly walked closer to her and halted when the woman threw a dark glare at her, indicating for her to stop. She was about three feet away. Buruma knelt in front of the woman, and the woman continued to glare, though less harshly. 

There was a long silence as they peered into each other's faces. Buruma noticed her eyes were black, like her sister's. She also noticed that the woman had a lot of muscles, and hardly any breasts. Buruma came up with two conclusions, either they were just starting to develop or she was flat chested.

Buruma took a deep breath, "I-I am sorry." She said with a strained face. It was not often that apologized, so for her to do so was remarkably straining. 

The other woman stared at Buruma hard, narrowing her eyes slightly, then gave a little nod. 

Again a silence ensued upon the two. Buruma shifted uncomfortably from her spot on the floor, thinking what to say next. She supposed she should ask her name, she could not go around calling "you" or "girl".

"What is your name?" Buruma asked, a bit uncertainly for the woman was staring her down. 

The woman blinked, she did not have to say a word, her expression already said she had no clue what Buruma had said. 

Buruma's eyes narrowed a bit in thought then she pointed to her chest and said, "Jaad tian Buruma." She pointed to the woman, waiting for her reply. 

The woman grunted and answered hoarsely, "Vegeta no Ouji." 

Buruma grinned," Vegeta no Ouji." She said happily. She was glad she had something to call the newest edition to the village. 

Vegeta no Ouji nodded slowly and less enthusiastically said, "Jaad tian Buruma."

Buruma bounced slightly on her knees, like a happy child. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but just as it was about to pop out, Watsu Atchi came in to check on her patient. 

"What are you doing? I said you could see her, not wake her up and interrogate her. And what is my spear doing on the floor? Have you been threatening her?" Watsu Atchi's voice shrilled as she threw her hands on her hips.

Buruma guiltily looked down at the forgotten spear by her side.

Watsu Atchi huffed, "Well, you can threaten her later! Now out with you, out!"

Buruma glanced at Vegeta no Ouji and mumbled, "Good bye, Vegeta no Ouji."

She walked with slumped shoulders to the thatch and walked out, but not before the words "Good bye" and "woman" reached her ears. 


	3. What the!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Hey everyone! Thnxs soooo much for the reviews! I'm still looking for a beta-reader, so if you wanna be it, e-mail me. Sorry, but this chapter is short. I hope that none of you get confused. If you have any questions, just ask in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter. Enjoy!

Zana sei

What the?!

Buruma stepped steadily out of the battered, off-white pod. Her hand instinctively went to her ear, where her scouter stood ready for command. A frown marred her supple lips. 

'These weaklings are not worth my time.' She thought with her arms crossed over her armor clad chest. 'One blast and I could rid the universe of their pathetic existence.' Buruma scowled, why did that reptilian freak show insist on wasting her time with such missions? A high-class royal warrior, such as herself, should not be pestered with such tasks.

With a growl, she took to the air. Her scouter beeped, indicating her nearing the beings that existed on the planet. In a matter of seconds she began to soar over tall rectangular buildings and small dots she assumed to be the inhabitants. In a heart beat it was all destroyed, the buildings replaced by large piles of rubble with flames and billowing smoke reaching to touch the sky, and the people smoking piles of ash blowing in the wind. 

Buruma circled the planet three times, checking and ridding it of the small, happy, and carefree beings that once lived there. She had made sure not to shoot near her pod, least it blow up or get damaged, and landed softly next to it. Her head swiveled from side to side, surveying her artwork. With a satisfied nod and a smug smirk, she turned and settled back in her pod. Typing in her destination, she sighed. It would be a long two months back to the ship. 'I might have to stop on another planet to have a little fun.' She thought with an evil grin.

The beat of drums could be heard deep within the jungle, and the smell of a cooking joback was sure to drive anyone to the point of drool that would cascade in waterfalls. If one followed the aroma and dancing beat they would find near one hundred women circling a young raven-haired girl. The girl's developing hips swayed to the beat as her hands and arms danced with the wind. 

Happy, joyous laughter could be heard through the chorus of clapping surrounding her, but none so happy as her elder sibling.

Vegeta let out a jubilant laugh erupt from his throat as his sister made a face at him. Today was her coming of age ceremony and he was happy for her…. and relieved. She had been complaining for a year about how she would never have first blood and become a woman. 

Vegeta grinned remembering the mix of joy and pain etched in the young Jaad's face. She was so happy having become a woman, but never expected it to hurt so much. 

"Wait until you have a child, then complain about pain." Vegeta told her when should would not cease her whining. At this statement the sable-haired youth stormed out of their hut with wide eyes, clutching her skirt. 

Vegeta shook his head and giggled as his blond ditzy mother was pushed up to join her youngest child. He laughed again and tossed his long hair, tonight was a good night. 


	4. Thoughts

Hello everyone! I still need a beta reader, but let us get to the more important point. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, even though most of you were confused. That was my fault. Gomen! When I wrote that chapter, it did occur to me that some of you would be confused, especially since it was so short. Again, sorry about that. Anyway, this chapter should clear up some of the confusion you may have and I dearly hope you enjoy it. So without further ado, I present to you: Chapter four, Thoughts. 

Zana sei

Chapter four-Thoughts

Buruma shot up on her mat in a cold sweat. Her trembling hand went to her sticky forehead where her blue bangs awaited to be swept aside. Her breath came in great huffs as her mind began to pick over the remnants of the dream.

Where in Chitula's name had that come from? Ever since she was a little girl she sometimes dreamt she was flying, but shooting light from her hands? That image scared her, and the fact that the light used to kill people horrified her. 

Chichi moaned and rolled over in her sleep.

Buruma slowed her heavy breathing and lay back down. She did not wish to wake her sister and explain her dream, it would be taken as a bad omen. Perhaps they would think she was a witch and drive her out of the village. Buruma frowned, it would be best not to inform anyone, not even Chichi.

Buruma sighed softly and looked at her sister, her secret keeper. She smiled, knowing how lucky she was to have a sister. It was rare for women to have more than one child and even more so for a queen. The only explanation Buruma could come up with was that her mother had too much love to give to only one child, so Chitula blessed her with another.

Buruma's hand splayed over her flat stomach. When would she have a child? She was twenty-five and well into her child bearing days. Her body showed no sign of even preparing for a child and Buruma was sick of it. She could not figure out why her body was waiting so long, just waiting, but for what? 

Her breathing became shallow and her eyes began to drop. All memory of her body, the child, and the dream forgotten as the tinatac's song lulled her to sleep. 

N'daria, also known as Watsu Atchi, crept along the barely visible path that played through the village. The keen eyes that could spot a sickness a mile away spied the hut of her newest patient. She swept aside the thatch covering that was the door and slipped inside.

Warm air greeted her with a hug as she softly walked to the still form on the floor. She stood over her patient, her eyes scanning for any visible signs of worsening in the small female's condition. Thoroughly satisfied, she gave a sharp nod and walked out to leave her patient to sleep. Little did N'daria know that Vegeta no Ouji was not asleep, she was far from it. 

Vegeta watched through the slits of his eyes as the annoying woman observed him, and breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. He scowled, that woman was a real nuisance! She always hovering over Vegeta, asking him questions he half understood. Half because most of her words came out as that damn drivel she spoke, while others rang out loud and clear. The only reason he could come up with for the strange happenings was that his translator had malfunctioned along with the ship, and was only picking up some of the women's language. 

Vegeta's scowl deepened at that. The translator that Frieza insisted on having transplanted in all his soldiers brains was top of the line. It should not have been damaged at all. 

Unless it was not damaged. 

Vegeta's brow knotted in confusion and frustration. Of course it was damaged! He was smart, but could not already be learning their language in the week he had been there, which had been spent in bed. Damn woman. 

If Vegeta had his way, he would be up and walking around finding out as much as he could about Zana sei. Unfortunately for Vegeta, the woman would not let him peek a toe out of his hut, let alone getting up from the mat. 

He would have blasted her, but he did not want a mob of angry females hunting him down for killing one of their own. Not that the weaklings could actually hurt him. Far from admitting it, Vegeta needed help. He had no knowledge of Zana sei, and even if he went on his own, he would not be able to tell from observation what to eat and what not to eat. He could be poisoned without knowing it and have no knowledge of a cure. Therefore, the woman would not get blasted. 

Vegeta sighed and grunted in pain as he turned on his side. He was very lucky to have made it here, he knew. Even if it was a primitive, female inhabited, technology challenged loony bin. If his rational side had not taken over when he so hurriedly left Frieza's ship, he'd still be on it. It was a very good thing that when he had left he had been thinking logically, else he would have never made the decision to trade in his pod and armor. Frieza being Frieza of course had trackers in both. 

Vegeta would not have made it a day without Frieza finding him and dragging him kicking and screaming back to his ship. Knowing Frieza, he would probably like Vegeta resisting so he could punish him later. 

The ship was dangerous, but Vegeta had been very lucky to make the trade. No ship trader was stupid or greedy enough to trade with him for a pod from Frieza's army. Obviously the trader he encountered was both, good thing for Vegeta. The ship was small and missing seatbelt, among other things, but it was fast. Now that he thought about it, Vegeta did not know if it was a good thing. 

Another truth Vegeta would not admit, he did not want to be alone. Whether it be Nappa, Radditz, or Kakarotto, he had always had someone. Of course there was the occasional mission in which he purged the planet or planets, depending on Frieza's mood, alone. Though that was the key word, occasional. 

Because of the ship's speed, Vegeta had made it to the nearest planet, Zana sei, in three days. During the short and unanticipated trip to Zana sei, he had been lonely. He did not want to be lonely again. Another reason for not blasting the woman. 

Vegeta frowned, these women were affecting him. Evidence was the dream he had just had. Laughing and eating with them as if he were one of their own. Was that what he wanted? He did not want to be lonely, yes, but did he want to be embraced by the women? He did not know. 

Vegeta blew out a puff of air as he forced the dream and his thoughts to the back of his mind. 'There will be no more of those dreams.' Vegeta thought to himself, though he preferred those to the ones of Frieza. 

He shuddered and quickly sliced all thoughts of the slimy Issu-jin to ribbons. He needed to sleep, he thought closing his eyes. Sleep he did, but unbeknownst to Vegeta that was the first of many of "those dreams".

So, how was that? Are you guys still confused? I hope not. Anyway, a more important topic has to do with the lemons that are to come in this fic. I have decided to start posting "Zana sei" on Mediaminer.org. So when I get to a part on FF.net where there is supposed to be a lemon instead there will dots. For example, (I haven't started any chapters with lemons yet, so this may or may not be in the story) ' "You belong to me woman, remember that!" Vegeta growled as he pulled Buruma roughly against him and crushed his lips to hers….' I'll also be telling you if there was a lemon in the chapter, incase you forget this. 


	5. What's goin on?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own DBZ, but damn it I wish I did. I own Zana-sei, Nehou-sei, N'daria and any other things, planets, or characters my mind makes up along the way. 

Hello again everybody! Thank you soooo much for reviewing, and I am very happy to announce that I have a beta reader! Thnxs again Ssjgoddesschico again for volunteering and thank you for beta-ing! I'm sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, but FF.net was acting funny and I didn't know yesterday was Thursday until someone told me. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier today cause I've been sick, but I wanted to update for you guys. Okay, I didn't know how to start this chapter at first, nasty thing writer's block, but I thought you guys would want to know what was up with the other Saiya-jins. So, along with the V/B and K/CC romance I'll be keeping you informed about Nappa, Radditz, and Kakarotto. Kay, I'm guessing you guys are getting antsy and wanna shoot me cause I'm talking so much, so I'll shut up.

Okay one more thing and then I'll shut up. Enjoy Chapter five: What's goin on?

Zana-sei

Chapter five: What's goin on?

"Have you seen this man?" Radditz growled. His sable eyes bore menacingly into the terrified man. One palm pressed against the wall efficiently locking the pudgy orange man in a corner, the other stretched out in the alien's face. In Radditz's palm stood a small holographic man, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs slightly apart, his hair in an upswept torch, and a haughty smirk on his face. To anyone who knew him, he was the Saiya-jin no Ouji, Vegeta. From the scared Uht-jin's frantically shaking head Radditz knew he did not. 

He let out a frustrated sigh and backed off. The plump man shot out the door and into the street laughing, happy that his life had not been shortened. 

Radditz growled, damn Frieza! First he had sent them on this Vegeta hunt, and then he had told them no purging, no killing, and no fighting. No fighting! The three tall Saiya-jin had tried to reason with the small Issu-jin. How would they defend themselves if the occasion arose?

"I'm sure you tiny simian brains will think of something." Frieza had said with a bemused smirk. 

Radditz growled louder as his hand snapped closed on the holographic Vegeta. Tiny simian brains! Just because they were in some way related to monkeys did not mean that they were stupid. Well, not all of them. Radditz calmly opened his hand again and stared at the haughtily smirking prince. He and Vegeta were the smartest of the four Saiya-jin that were left. If Vegeta had managed to escape Frieza's ship and evaded him this long, then Saiya-jin were not all that stupid. Hmph. Maybe Frieza was the stupid one. 

"Radditz!" A voice whined from the doorway behind him. 

Radditz closed his hand and sighed calmly. Oh the trials and tribulations of having a little brother, especially one like Kakarotto. The boy was strong but slow at times. "Yes Kakarotto?" He asked with practiced patience.

"Can we leave yet?"

"Have you found out anything about Vegeta's whereabouts?"

Silence.

Radditz let another calm sigh escape his lips. "Did you find out anything about where Vegeta is?"

"Oh! No, nope didn't find out a thing! Can we leave now? I wanna get back to the ship, I'm hungry." Kakarotto rubbed his stomach, which roared in agreement. 

Radditz nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. We just have to wait for Nappa to get back." 

Kakarotto whined again. "Why?"

"Because we need to see if he found any valuable information." Another calm sigh. 

The younger Saiya-jin crossed his arms over his broad chest and pouted. 

Radditz lifted his head and without turning to face his younger brother said, "Kakarotto, don't pout. It's not becoming of a Saiya-jin warrior."

Kakarotto hunched his shoulders, dipped his head, and his pout became more pronounced. 

Radditz sighed heavily and clicked a button on his scouter. "Nappa, did you find out anything?" 

"About what?" A deep rough voice answered back.

Radditz grit his teeth in an effort to calm down. Here ladies and gentlemen we present idiot number two. 

"Vegeta!" He growled, exasperated. 

"Where?!" He heard his brother say and knew he was whipping his head from side to side looking for the surly prince. 

Radditz rolled his eyes as Nappa replied, "Oh yeah! No I didn't find anything."

"Well, how soon will you be back to the ship?"

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes?! That's forever!" Kakarotto wailed.

"We'll meet you there." Radditz said before clicking the button again. "Let's go Baka-chan."

Baka-chan or Kakarotto grinned and followed his brother out the door. 

Radditz sighed and looked behind him where Kakarotto trotted behind him. The things he did to keep his brother happy and not whining. He would never do them for Nappa, only because Nappa wasn't his brother and when he finished with Kakarotto he had no patience for the tall bald Saiya-jin. Besides, he did not want to yell at his younger sibling and cause him to sulk. A sulking Kakarotto was much worse than a whining one. 

Radditz sauntered up to the metal door of the ship and punched in a code. With a whoosh the door opened and with another whoosh Kakarotto took off to the kitchen. He slowly shook his head and ran toward the kitchen before his brother finished off all the food. He ran down the curved hallway and stopped in front of the silver double doors. The doors should have opened by now. Radditz growled, "Kakarotto open the doors!", he barked. 

"No."

"Open them!"

"No, you never let me eat as much as I want. You always take away my food."

Radditz growled and clenched his fists, which he wanted to rip open the doors with. "Kakarotto, open the doors. You cannot eat all of the food or some of it." He added quickly as he knew Kakarotto would object not eating all of the food, just some. In Kakarotto's mind, some was most when it came to food. "Nappa and I are hungry also and we have to eat too. Do you want us to starve?" He asked in the tone an adult would use with a child.

"No. Okay I'll open them, but don't take all my food." A minute later the doors whooshed open to present a table that was covered in a mountain of food.

Radditz blinked then glared over at his brother, who was looking down at his shuffling feet with his hands behind his back. "Is this all of the food we have?"

Kakarotto shook his head, "No, just some."

Radditz rolled his eyes, "Help me put some away."

Kakarotto nodded and five minutes later half of the food had gone back into the cooling room. Radditz split the food that was left into three equal portions. "That's yours." He pointed to the pile closest to Kakarotto. "Don't touch." He pointed to the other two piles of food. 

Kakarotto nodded with puppy dog eyes waiting for Radditz's signal.

Radditz nodded once and settled beside his already eating or shoveling brother to eat his own food. He sighed, twisted the kinks out of his neck and grabbed a piece of fruit. Just before he put it in his mouth his scouter beeped. Sighing sadly, he put the fruit down and clicked the button. "Yes?" He said tiredly.

"Radditz?"

"Yes Nappa, what is it?"

Silence.

"Spit it out!"

"What's the code for the ship again?"

Radditz blinked. Then fell to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter. 

"O-oniichan?' Kakarotto called.

Radditz sat up chuckling. "Its nothing Baka-chan.", he assured him. He knew his brother was getting scared when he called him Oniichan. Radditz smiled as he told Nappa the code, he was finally starting to crack. 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Silence. "Fine, but someone has to go with you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you might get injured."

"Argh!" Vegeta threw up his hands in frustration. This woman was the most annoying person in the world! "I am healed! How the hell could I get injured taking a bath?"

N'daria shrugged, "It could happen, you could slip on a rock and open you wounds." She hunched her shoulders and narrowed her eyes, "You either take someone with you or don't go at all." she growled.

Vegeta scowled, "Fine." He did not want to argue anymore, he was just happy to be taking a bath after spending two weeks in bed. 

N'daria looked around for the poor unsuspecting woman who would be the victim of Vegeta no Ouji's temper. 'No, she would run if Vegeta no Ouji yelled at her. No, she would probably drown, even in shallow water. No, she's pregnant.' N'daria thought as she watched the woman passing her by. Her gaze lingered on the pregnant woman's friend and in the next few seconds she made up her mind. "Quesia!"

A young woman with auburn hair whipped her head around at the sound of her name. She wrapped one hand around her friend's wrist and placed the other on her cloth covered rounded stomach as she waddled toward the beckoning medicine woman. "Yes, N'daria?"

"I need you and Buruma to go with Vegeta no Ouji to the spring."

Buruma shrugged and nodded, but her auburn haired friend was a bit hesitant. Quesia was not as friendly as Buruma was with the cheepo haired woman. It was rumored that the woman always acted like she had meanis. (A/N: PMS) "Maybe….maybe I should stay. You know, since I'm with child and all. I might get hurt." She said in her soft voice while playing with the fringes on the edge of her shirt. 

Vegeta shrugged and turned to walk away, but Buruma tried to reason with Quesia. 

"Oh, come on Quesia. Your not that far along. Besides, I'll look out for you." She gave one of her sugar sweet smiles.

"Well…" Quesia gave the fringes in her hands a twist.

"Please?" Buruma clasped her hands together and gave Quesia her best set of puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, why was she being so insistent? "Alright." She said in a defeated tone as her blue haired friend pulled her after a retreating Vegeta. 

Well, what did you think of that? Hmm, will Buruma see anything unusual? Well, we'll all have to wait and see. 


	6. Bath time!

Thank You Ssjgoddesschico9 for beta-ing!

Zana sei 

Chapter six: Bath time!

Vegeta stalked out of the village into the thicket of trees that surrounded it. That annoying, illogical, stupid woman! How dare she? Presuming that he, Vegeta Ouji, would slip on a rock! Hmph!

Vegeta slowed his pace, but then again, none of the women knew who he was. He was from another planet and they had not seemed afraid of him when he told the blue haired woman his name. Vegata snorted, if they did not know who he was then that was something he would have to remedy. 

"Buruma!"

Vegeta growled, from the pregnant woman's outburst he remembered that he did not know the way to the spring. Forcing himself to stop and turn, he waited for the two women.

Buruma pulled her Quesia into the group of trees that Vegata had just gone into. 'I wonder when she'll stop and remember that she doesn't know the how to get to the spring.' She thought, smiling. From what she knew of Vegata, she was not someone who liked being wrong. Burma could relate, she did not like to be wrong either, but the idea of taunting Vegata for this was just too promising. 

So deep in her thoughts was Buruma that she only just felt Quesia's frantic pulling of her wrist. 

"Buruma slow down! You're going too fast! Let me walk on my own!" Quesia exclaimed, wrenching her wrist free. 

Buruma sighed, "Alright Quesia, but please hurry up. Vegeta has no idea where she is going and if we lose her, N'daria is not going to be too happy."

Quesia winced; she had seen N'daria not too happy and did not wish to see it again. She nodded and walked as fast as her stomach would allow. 

Buruma followed suit and was soon meet by one grumpy looking woman.

"What took you so long? Vegata demanded as he walked aside Buruma. 

Buruma rolled her eyes, "Don't take it out on me if you did not know the way. You were the one who went storming off." 

Vegeta frowned, "That woman makes me angry, and it was your job to lead me. You were supposed to catch up and lead. That is your job,which brings me back to my first question. What took you so long?" He smirked slightly as he saw Buruma frown at him from the corner of his eye. 

"You walk fast."

Vegeta's smirk widened as he slightly narrowed his eyes, "Next time I'll walk slower so your scrawny legs can keep up." He pursed his lips in amusement when he heard her growl. 

"I'm surprised you can walk so fast with those big, fat, weedodo legs of yours." She replied snappishly.

Vegeta slowly shook his head, "Its muscle, not fat. Are you as blind as you are slow?" He asked with not so covered up amusement. 

Buruma growled loudly, what did she mean by that? Was she saying that Buruma was slow physically or mentally? Not wanting to be made fun of, for indeed Vegeta would do just that, she replied, "I am not blind or slow!"

Vegeta turned his coal black eyes to look into her indigo ones, "Did you know what I meant?" he asked, his eyes flaunting the taunt he knew she could see.

Buruma blinked, she had not expected Vegeta to ask that question. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head away to look forward, "Of course I know what you meant."

"Well, what did I mean?" Vegeta said softly in a teasing tone. 

Buruma sucked in her breath, another unexpected question. "You meant that I walk slowly, which I do not." She said the latter sternly with a steely gaze.

Vegeta slowly turned his teasing gaze away from her and pursed his lips. "Hmm." Was all he said, leaving her to decide whether he thought she was right or wrong.

Buruma frowned when she did not say anything. 

Vegeta's head slowly lifted as he sniffed the air, water was nearby. Quickening his pace, he began to strip. By the time he got to the spring he was naked. 

Buruma strolled behind Vegeta, her head slightly down. She heard a yelp behind her and turned to see Quesia leaning on a tree, holding her foot. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just see that you do not lose Vegeta no Ouji." She said as she began a slow limp to Buruma.

Buruma turned back to watch Vegeta's bathing back. "You don't have to say 'Vegeta no Ouji', just Vegeta. That name is too long." She called as she ran to catch up with Vegeta.

"You most certainly do have to call me Vegeta no Ouji." Vegeta called over his shoulder to the approaching Buruma. 

"Why?" Buruma raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Because it is the name I wished to be called by. Any other name would be inadequate."

"You call me 'woman'. I told you the name I wished to be called and it is not that. You may call me Jaad tian Buruma or Buruma. Pick one."

"I already picked one and it is neither of those, woman."

Buruma growled, she was teasing her again! "Well then, I guess it will stay Vegeta and on occasion a few other choice names!"

Vegeta did the growling now, "Listen here woman; you will call me by the name I have given you or don't talk to me at all."

Buruma stomped her foot, "How dare you, have some respect!"

"Likewise!"

Buruma crossed her arms over her chest and turned from the bathing woman.

Vegeta chuckled as he turned to look at the fuming blue haired Jaad. "You look tense woman, do you want a massage?"

"No. I'd rather get a massage from an animal than you." Buruma continued to insult Vegeta as he slowly stepped out of the spring toward her. 

Vegeta frowned, 'What a difficult woman.'

Buruma hunched her shoulders as she unwittingly heard Vegeta's thoughts.

Vegeta's frown turned into a small, predatory smirk as his gaze traveled down Buruma's body. He had not had or been around a woman for quite a while. There was bothersome nurse woman, but Vegeta defiantly did not find her attractive. The only other woman he had been around was this one. He had been flirting with her during her visits to his hut, but she seemed completely unaware or confused. 

She was ignoring him, Vegeta realized as his eyes norrowed. 'See if she can ignore this.' He placed his hands on her curvaceous hips and leaned his lips close to her ear. In a husky voice, he whispered, "Would you like to join me?" 

Hmm, isn't our little blue haired minx in an interesting situation? How will this turn out? The other question still remains, will Buruma see more of Vegets than she ever expected? If so how will she react to seeing his… well you get the picture. Ta ta for now. 


	7. KENTAL!

Ossu Minna-san! Sorry about not updating in a while, I've been busy and sick. Okay, there is something that a few people were confused about. Yes the women of Zana sei can reproduce by themselves, but if a male comes and has sex with them, they can still get pregnant. Now that that is clear, we can move with the story.  
  
Zana sei  
  
Chapter seven: KENTAL!!!  
  
'What in Chitula is she doing?!' was Buruma's first thought after Vegeta placed her hands on her hips. After hearing the husky request, that seemed wrong somehow, her second thought was, 'She has gone completely insane.'  
  
Buruma's brow creased with thought; then again, Vegeta's invitation was not so ludicrous after all. The spring would relax her tense, aching muscles and a nice cool bath was just what she needed.  
  
She grabbed Vegeta's hands and shoved them off her round hips. She turned to face her guest and looked her straight in her ebony eyes. "Fine, I will join you. Now turn around and go into the water." She said in a stern voice, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Vegeta's face.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed trying hard to understand what was going on in the woman's mind.  
  
A mischievous grin spread across Buruma's face and her eyes shimmered with impishness. "Now who's the slow one?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Vegeta growled, but turned and stomped into the spring.  
  
Buruma cast a wary glance at the glowering female's back before quickly getting undressed. She hated being naked in front of others and visa versa. The only thing worse than seeing her own naked body was seeing someone else's and comparing it. She looked down at her now naked body and groaned. It was hideous! Her breasts were too round, as were her hips. Her thighs were too thick, her butt was too big, and her feet were too small. Her waist was the only part of her body she liked, aside from her face. Her hair was odd, but some girls in the village had green and purple hair, so it was not that bad.  
  
Buruma slowly walked into the cool water and sighed when it covered her breasts. "Alright, you can turn around now."  
  
  
  
Quesia stopped abruptly, she had forgotten the cloths! Vegeta no Ouji had no cloths to dry herself with, now she had to go back to get some.  
  
Growling and mumbling, the redhead stumbled around only to be met with a bouncy pink haired woman who screamed, "Hello Quesia!"  
  
Quesia jumped back and screamed. Grabbing her chest, she said in a soft surprised voice, "Surayah! You scared me! What are you doing here?"  
  
Surayah tilted her head and smiled, "N'daria sent me with drying cloths."  
  
Quesia slowly nodded and let go of her chest. Of all the people she could have sent, N'daria had to send the most active. She turned her back on Surayah, who was humming happily and bouncing, and began to walk back toward the spring. "Let's go." She called to the bouncy pink wonder.  
  
Surayah squealed happily and skipped ahead of her red-haired friend.  
  
Quesia shook her head and sighed as she looked after Surayah. Ah, to be skinny and not pregnant.  
  
  
  
The Saiya-jin had covered ground very quickly. With a planet every few hours in hyper drive, they would be finding their prince any day.  
  
Radditz sighed over his plates of food. The last planet they had been to had been very nice and had lots of different kinds of foods. Unlike most planets he had purged, this one had different countries. What really struck Radditz as odd was that every country had different people. Some people from different countries looked the same, but had totally different languages and cultures. One country even had a whole bunch of people from around the world that spoke several languages, had different cultures, but all lived in the same country. Yes, Chikyuu-sei was most definitely odd.   
  
It was a good thing that they landed their ship in a clearing and only landed in clearings when they flew. Aside from their clothes, they seemed no different from the people of Chikyuu-sei. So when they had asked for food, they usually go it, depending on where they were. That is until they went to a country called America, in a city called New York. When they had asked for food there, the people either ignored them, gave them dirty looks, or made a weird gesture with their finger and walked away. Needless to say, they did not stay there very long.  
  
The last country they went to was Japan. They got food and in Kakarotto's case, candy. He seemed especially fond of a biscuit covered chocolate stick called pocky. In fact, he liked it so much that he forced the shops to give him literally tons of it. It was a good thing their ship could hold a lot of weight.  
  
Radditz looked at his brother, who was happily eating a box of pocky. That was all he had been eating for the past two days and he still had more. He would not share any of it either and Radditz knew that Nappa was not too happy about that. He glanced at Nappa. Right now the bald giant was glaring irately at the pocky in Kakarotto's hand and chewing roughly on his food, as if willing it to become the chocolate covered morsel.  
  
Radditz cleared his throat , "Kakarotto, don't you think you should be eating regular food now? You're gonna get sick if you don't."  
  
Kakarotto stopped chewing for a moment as he glanced at the ceiling in thought. Smiling and shaking his head, he answered, "Nope!"  
  
Radditz pressed his fingeres hard to his temples and rubbed. Why was his brother being difficult! He stood up and began to walk toward him. "Come on Kakarotto, let's get you some food." He said tersely.  
  
Kakarotto frowned, "I'm not hungry." He said firmly.  
  
Radditz grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "You are going to eat some food. Now, put the candy down and get up." He ground out.  
  
Kakarotto clutched the pocky to his chest and looked fearfully at Nappa. "But he might eat it." He whined, jerking his head toward Nappa.  
  
Radditz growled, "He isn't going to eat it."  
  
The whiney Saiya-jin nodded, "It's very good." He reasoned.  
  
Radditz turned his angry gaze to Nappa, "Nappa is not going to eat your pocky. Are you Nappa?"  
  
Nappa shook his head violently.  
  
Kakarotto hesitantly put the chocolate sticks down on the table and walked to the cooling room. With one last worried glance at his pocky, he entered the room.  
  
Radditz gave Nappa a warning growl and walked over to the room to watch his brother's food intake.  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned around and looked at the beautiful woman. Her hair, now bark blue, clung to her smooth slick skin. His gaze followed several strands of hair that wandered down to her chest. Peeking in and out of the water were the tops of Buruma's luscious breasts, teasing Vegeta to no end.  
  
He snarled and swiftly turned around to swim over to his dirty clothes. He thrust them into the water and began to rub them together. Vegeta stopped rubbing and looked down at his shirt. He only had one outfit and with rewashing, it would surely get worn out.  
  
Lifting his head, Vegeta called over his shoulder, "Does your village have a tailor?"  
  
Buruma paused in the task of washing her hair, "Tayler?" she stumbled over the strange word. "What is a tayler?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "A person who makes clothes."  
  
Buruma nodded, "Oh, yes. We have one of those. Just let Surayah take your measurements and tell her what you want. She should have the things ready by the end of the week."  
  
Vegeta paused and the nodded, "Alright."  
  
"Buruma! Its so nice to see you!"  
  
Vegeta hunched his shoulders at the loud pitch and turned around. There on the bank he saw a pink haired woman hopping up and down with a stupid grin on her face. Next to her was the redhead he had seen before, she looked like she was getting a headache. She also had a look on her face that Vegeta could not place.  
  
Buruma looked up at Quesia's hurt face and instantly knew what was wrong. She had known Quesia most of her life, but she had never taken a bath with her. Yet here comes this stranger that she hops right in the spring with.  
  
She supposed that it was the difference in Quesia's and Vegeta's bodies. Before she got pregnant, Quesia had a lovely figure, which always made Buruma feel ashamed of her own. Vegeta, on the other hand, had no figure to speak of.  
  
She smiled shyly at her long time friend, "Would you like to join us Quesia?"  
  
Quesia smiled her sweet smile and nodded.  
  
Surayah squealed and stripped quickly. Running back to the jungle, she sprinted back and jumped into the spring. All the while screaming, "I wanna join too!"  
  
"SURAYAH!" Buruma shouted as she got hit with jets of water.  
  
"This is your tailor?" Vegeta asked in a dull voice as droplets of water slid down his face.  
  
"Yes. You can see why she can get clothes done so quickly. She has so much energy she could out run a stampede of Certas." Buruma growled at Surayah.  
  
Surayah giggled and ducked her head under water.  
  
  
  
"YOU ANNOYING, IDIOTIC, WOMAN!" Vegeta's voice boomed through the jungle, sending flocks of birds into the sky.  
  
"I was just playing." Surayah wailed, as she ran through the trees, a fuming Vegeta sprinting after her.  
  
"I'll give you play!"  
  
Surayah screamed as she burst through the trees that surrounded the village. "N'daria!" She screamed, running toward the shocked Watsu Atchi. "Save me!" She ran behind N'daria just as a snorting Vegeta burst through the trees.  
  
N'daria threw up her hand just as Vegeta reached her, "Stop and calm down. I'm sure what she did was not that bad."  
  
Vegeta hmphed and crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
  
"As I thought. Calm down, You'll upset you nerves and may relapse."  
  
"I am fine woman!" Vegeta stomped his foot.  
  
N'daria nodded, "Alright, alright. Now go lie down Vegeta. An injured woman needs her rest." She pushed at Vegeta's shoulders, but the small woman would not budge.  
  
Vegeta stood stock still. They believed him to be a woman? Were there men on this planet? He had assumed there was, that they just lived separately. Even that seemed absurd to him.  
  
He slowly turned to look at the gathering woman, finally resting his gaze on Buruma. Now that he thought about it, it had seemed odd when she kept ignoring his advances.  
  
With a determined scowl, he stalked toward the blue beauty. Grasping her by the shoulders, he stared her square in the eyes. "You believe me to be a woman?"  
  
Buruma looked confused, "What else would you be?" Then her confusion cleared, "Are you still a girl? Have you not had first blood yet?"  
  
Vegeta vigorously shook his head, "I am a man."  
  
Buruma's confused expression returned, "A what?"  
  
"A man?"  
  
Buruma's mother's bubbly voice reached her ears and she turned her head to look at her. She looked somehow sick. Buruma's brow creased and she would have asked her mother what was ailing her if Vegeta had not turned her head back around to face him. "What is a man?" she asked slowly.  
  
Vegeta paled, he had not expected that! "What is a man?! You don't know what a man is?" He squawked.  
  
There was a chorus of "no's" and mumbling around the stunned prince.  
  
"The opposite of a woman." He tried, getting odd and confused looks all around. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he stepped back and tugged at the cloth around his waist so it fell to the ground.  
  
There was an awed silence in the village for a few minutes. The stunned woman leaned in to take a closer look at the tubular thing between Vegeta no Ouji's legs.  
  
Buruma got over her shock first. She furrowed her brow and grabbed a spear from a nearby woman. Lifting it above her head and pointing, she screamed, "KENTAL!!!"  
  
  
  
Well, they finally found out Veggie-chan was a man. Now what will they do? I guess we'll all have to wait and see, 'cause I don't know either. As for Buruma's body type, just picture (I hate to make this comparison because I don't like her and no I am not jealous. She just irks the hell out of me.) Beyonce form Destiny's Child, except her breasts are bigger. Also all of the women on Zana Sei have tans. Skin color like Michelle Rodriguez. Okay and kental means is like a snake. Also, I've drawn Surayah and Quesia (She is pregnant); I just have to find a scanner to put them online. One more thing, pregnancy on Zana sei only lasts four months. Quesia is like two months. Okay Bye bye now!


	8. Realization

Disclaimer: I Do Not own DBZ in any way, nor do I own any of its characters. I do own any characters, planets, races, or places that I make up in this story.

Ossu Minna-san! Sorry I didn't update for a while, I've been real busy and I had to finish this chapter. I was at my brother's house watching my nephew cause his mom had a baby. He's so cute! All he does is eat and sleep, but he is still cute. Anyway, now its time to get on with the story!

Even though she did not beta this chapter cause I'm a complete moron for forgetting to send it to her, I thank Ssjgoddesschico9 for beta-ing. She is the best cause she is really patient for putting up with me forgetting to email her. Thanks a whole bunch Ssjgoddesschico9 and I'm real sorry for forgetting.

 Zana sei 

Chapter eight: A realization 

It took a split second for Vegeta to figure out what was going to happen before he dashed off into the jungle. Running with his hands over his crotch, Vegeta could hear the screams of the blue haired woman along with the feet of the women who followed her and him into the tall forest of trees. 

"Wait! Vegeta! There is a kental on your puni! (A/N: Guess what that is.) I just need to slice it off and you'll be fine!" Buruma called as she ran after Vegeta. The kental's fangs must have had venom in them with a hallucinogenic and it seemed it had already reached Vegeta's brain. Really, she was delusional! There was nothing else besides women and that much Buruma knew.

Vegeta let out a small, terrified squeak when he heard what Buruma said. The woman he was attracted to wanted to cut it off! This was not going well. He let go of his groin, since it was causing him to run funny and slowing him down, and speed toward a small stream. He leaped in and began wading in the water, being careful not to step on any rocks least he cut his feet. Blood would make it easier for them to track him.

Buruma slowed down, Vegeta was too far ahead to catch now. They would have to have out smart and trap her so she could slice off the oddly smooth creature. She turned to face the women of her village with a serious expression. Casting a few looks at several women, she nodded to the left. The women split into a small group from the others and stepped to Buruma's left. After giving a quick nod to Surayah, she gave them the signal to leave. She did not know why she did this silently; she just had an inkling that it was the right thing to do

She did this two more times until she was left with her own group. Continuing forward, the group ran under the canopy of trees as their leader looked for signs that the fleeing woman had been there.

Vegeta smiled to himself as he sensed that the large group of women had split into smaller ones. Smart woman, she was attempting to ambush him and so far she was right on his tail.

As if afraid of the figure of speech, his tail uncoiled from around his waist and curled loosely around his ankle. Vegeta frowned down at it and put it back in its place. 

His thoughts wandered back to Buruma's activities. She was tracking him and doing a hell of a job. 'Well, she can't track what does not touch the ground.' He thought as he rose high into the air. He stopped suddenly; maybe he should not reveal all of his powers now. After all one shock was enough for one day and if they were going to react like this then he would rather wait.

Floating back down until he was a foot in the air, Vegeta sniffed the air carefully. She was nearby. Vegeta flew off between the trees, turning every other moment. He soon came to the mouth of a cave and flew inside. He dropped down from the air and landed softly on the ground.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose slightly when he glanced around the cave. Millions of small shimmering blue crystals adorned the walls. He slowly walked down the corridor of the cave, following his nose to water. He soon came upon a cavern with a medium sized pool of water. The other three walls shone with brilliant blue crystals, but one had water running down it making the cerulean crystals shine and sparkle even more. What surprised Vegeta though was the multi-colored spring.

He knelt down besides it, pondering whether it was safe to drink. Though, his throat was dry and his thirst pushed him to reach down and sip some of the water from his hand. "Mmm." He moaned and put his hands back in the water to gulp some more down. 

After quenching his thirst, Vegeta walked across the room to an archway. Peering out, he saw another and began to walk down it. As he paced along the earth made hallway, he felt a pressure began to pull down on his body. Vegeta frowned; maybe he shouldn't have drunk that water. As he continued down the tunnel, the pressure grew more and more pulling his body closer to the ground. By the time he came to another room he could barely take a step forward. 

For some reason, the gravity was heavier here in this cave. It reminded Vegeta of the gravity rooms on Frieza's ship, except he could not control the gravity. 

He struggled forward on his hands and knees, determined to get to the center. Once there, Vegeta sat and fought for breath, all the while his mind raging. 

He could hide out here until the women got used to the fact that he was different. If he trained, he could get used to the gravity in the cave and getting stronger was not such a bad thing either. Vegeta swiveled his head around to inspect the room, making the soreness in his neck increase. There was another archway that led God knew where, but Vegeta was in no condition to further inspect the deeper dwellings of the cave.

He groaned to himself and began to crawl painstakingly back toward the tunnel. Yes, it would be good to stay here for a while, where his manhood was not in danger.

Buruma stared, confused at the trail. It just stopped, but if it stopped then Vegeta should be right here. Where was she? She could not have just disappeared.

'What if Vegeta did disappear?' a tiny voice whispered in her head.

She shook her head, that was impossible. No one could just disappear without trace.

'But it seems that Vegeta has,' the voice whispered a little louder this time. 

Buruma growled to herself, she was arguing with herself about someone disappearing. Maybe she was beginning to go crazy.

"Jaad tian Buruma?" One of the women called.

Buruma turned to the tall, slender woman who called her. "We should go back." She said firmly. 

The women nodded and they turned to walk back toward their home. 

"Well, did you find her?"

Surayah shook her head as she bit her lip, "No Buruma, was did not find her at all." Her eyes brimmed with pools of tears. "And this is all my fault!" she wailed.

"Surayah, calm down. This is not your fault." Buruma pulled her into a comforting hug. 

"Y-yes it is. If-if I had not g-gotten her angry, e-everything would be fine!" Surayah hiccupped then wailed louder into Buruma's ear.

Buruma winced, but kept Surayah in the embrace. "So what? Vegeta gets angry over just about everything. I'm sure if you hadn't gotten her angry, something else would." 

Surayah shook her head as she drew back from her long time friend. "No, you don't understand." She sniffed, seemingly calming down. "If I hadn't gotten her angry, sh-"she hesitated for a moment to think. "Vegeta wouldn't have revealed anything."

Buruma shook her head softly, "It was good that she revealed what she did. She was in danger, she still is."

Surayah shook her head, her soft pink hair swaying slightly. "She is not in danger Buruma. She-Vegeta is different. Your mother said-"

"What did my mother say?" Buruma asked quietly, her whole body tense.

"She said that we should accept Vegeta for what she was." Surayah murmured. 

Buruma's body relaxed and she snorted, "Oh great, they're both delusional."

"Buruma!" Surayah gasped.

"What?"

"Your mother!"

Buruma snorted again and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Surayah. I am very well aware of the fact that she is my mother."

Surayah shook her head and pointed, "No, your mother."

Buruma turned around to see the normally cheery face of her mother in all seriousness. "Mother, what is it?"

"I meant what I told Surayah, Buruma. We should accept Vegeta for what she is." She threw up her hand before Buruma could interrupt her. "Now, I know that you hate being wrong, which is why you insist that Vegeta has a kental on her puni. However, whatever it is does not look anything like a kental, anyone can see that. You're just too stubborn and the women in the village are too afraid of your anger to tell you otherwise. Now I want you to stop this and as soon as Vegeta gets back here you apologize."

Buruma growled, but nodded curtly and walked into her and Chichi's hut. She stomped across the length of the hut to her mat and plopped down.

"She's right you know." Came the voice of Buruma's younger sister. Chichi sat on her own mat, combing her fingers through her wet hair.

Buruma sneered. "Do you always agree with what she says?"

Chichi glanced at her blue haired hotheaded sister and stopped combing her hair. "No, I don't. I do agree with her now though. Everyone else has accepted Vegeta, Buruma. Why can't you?" She asked sternly, as if she were the older sister.

Buruma looked down as she pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, "I just don't understand it. I mean, what else could she be if not female?" she looked up with questioning eyes at Chichi.

Chichi shrugged, "I don't know Buruma. She said she was a man, so I guess that's what she is. However," her voice took on that stern tone again. "just because you don't understand something doesn't give you the right to do this. You will apologize like Mother said." She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. 

Buruma chuckled and nodded, "Who is the older sister again?"

Chichi continued to comb her fingers through her hair, "Sometimes I forget."

Vegeta sighed as he leaned back against the crystal wall of the cave. The bath he had taken was quite refreshing and the water was actually warm. He had caught a large deer looking beast that sated his large hunger. Yes, this cave would do quite well.

He let out another content sigh before his black eyes slowly shut.

Vegeta watched as the pink haired annoyance began to wail loudly.

Feeling concern and the need to comfort, he gathered her in a warm embrace, but to no avail. She kept bawling. He spoke soothingly to her in quiet tones before she drew back and began to talk. Vegeta shook his head and began to talk again. The little one shook her head and began to talk again before he interrupted her. She looked down for a moment before murmuring something. Vegeta felt a surge of annoyance before making a comment, which surprised the woman he was talking to. Vegeta turned back to her with agitation then snorted and gave a smart remark. Again she shook her head and pointed. 

Vegeta turned to see the blond haired, dizzy woman who was his mother. A tinge of guilt swept over him before the words his mother said turned the feeling into annoyance yet again. He began to talk when she stopped him with a hand and continued on. The more she talked the angrier Vegeta got. Once she finished he could nothing but nod and stalk to his hut.

Once inside, he began to get the treatment from his ebony haired sister. He argued with her for a minute before she made him smile.

Vegeta's yes snapped open and he shot up. What in the world was that about?

He ran his fingers through his mass of spikes as he thought back on the dream. Another of those dreams where he was part of the village, he frowned. 

Though one thing confused him. Why had he dreamt that the blond woman was his mother and the brunette his sister? They were not his kin. They were the blue haired woman's.

He furrowed his brow as he thought and an unbidden word crashed into his head: bond.

Vegeta violently shook his head to clear it from that thought. That was preposterous, how could he have bonded with that woman without marking her?

He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the things that Nappa and Radditz had taught him of their culture. 

"To bond with a female you must mark her." Radditz told him.

"Yes that is true Radditz, but there is also another way. Sharing blood is a way of bonding, even if one has drunk the other's blood and it was not returned." Nappa had reminded him.

Radditz nodded in remembrance, "Yes, it takes longer to bond that way, but ultimately leads to a full bond and marking."

Vegeta pressed his lips together, but he had not drunk any of her blood and he certainly did not remember her drinking any of his.

An uncalled memory pushed its way into his thoughts.

"It all starts with dreams." Nappa said.

Again Radditz nodded, "Role reversal dreams to be exact, they come few at a time at first, but come more and more often as the bond grows stronger."

Vegeta's face paled. Dreams. Role reversal dreams. That was what he had been having. The first one made no sense then, but now it all came together.

He rapidly shook his head, he was being silly. There was no point in which he was bleeding when the woman could have drunk his blood.

His body froze. Unless she did so when he had first crashed on the planet. He was bleeding then. Although why would she drink blood? He would have to ask her if the females ever allowed him back. 

He hoped that would not be too long, after all he did not want to be lonely. Vegeta snorted to himself, he was getting soft, but he had no way of getting off this planet so he was stuck. He just hoped he did not get too soft. Maybe he was feeling this way because he was bonding to the woman. 

Vegeta groaned and fell back against the wall. If she had drank his blood and what he remembered were true, he was truly bonding to the woman. And once it started it did not stop. 

Well, what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Just what is our little prince gonna do now? How will this change his relationship with Buruma? What are the other Saiya-jin up to? Will they ever find Vegeta? Will I go crazy before I finish writing this fic?! Most likely not since I'm already crazy. Only I know the answers to these questions…..well some of them. Ja ne!

~Chibionna 


	9. Developments

Ossu Minna-san! I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. I wrote this chap like three weeks ago, but I was really busy. Oh, guess what? I got the Inu-Yasha movie! It is sooooo good! I especially love the ending theme song, No more words. Ne way I'll let you guys read this chapter. This one is called developments. I just thought of that. I hope you guys like this chapter, cause when I had first written it, I did not like it at all. Ne way, here's chapter nine of Zana sei.

Thank You Ssjgoddesschico9 for being the best beta-reader ever! 

Disclaimer: I do not Own DBZ or any of it's' characters. I do own plants, races, animals, places, and people that I make up. 

Zana sei

Chaper nine: Developments 

Buruma clutched her spear in her hand as she stood in the stream. Her eyes remained trained on a fish that was swimming steadily closer. Her body stock still, but her arm reared back and she squired the silver fish, staining the water crimson.

                Buruma stepped back onto the bank, pulled the fish off the spear and placed it in the basket with the others. Still grasping her spear, she picked up the basket and glanced around. She had a feeling she knew this place. She shook her head, of course she did! She grew up in this jungle and this stream was very familiar to her.

                Buruma squinted; it seemed familiar in a different way. She bit her lip gently, she knew she should go back to the village, but it was such a nagging feeling that she could not seem to move. What was it about this place?

                She squinted again and nodded. The dream. It all made sense now, why this place was oddly familiar. If she followed the path she had in the dream, would it end the same way?

                As if moving to find the answer to that question, her feet began to move forward. 

                'I need to get back to the village. The fish needs to be cooked, if I'm late Chichi will be very cross.' Buruma tried to reason with herself.

                'You will only be a little while, besides if I'm gone too long she can always send someone out to hunt.' She coaxed. 

                'This is not a good idea.'

                Buruma shook her head, 'I'm going.' She told herself firmly as she marched forward.

                She walked for a while, the basket of fish that sat on her hip was getting increasingly heavier, but she did not put it down. She walked some more, leaning heavily on her spear. When she saw a group of rocks her heart leapt for joy, she needed a rest. She began to walk slowly toward them when she saw it. The cave from her dream. The one with the blue crystals, the one with the multi-colored pool, and the one with the crushing room. She did not know if all of these things were real, but she felt that if she walked into that cave they would be there.

                Tired as she was, she walked into the cave and smiled. The walls were dark blue crystals, just like in her dream. She walked further into the cave and sank down by the pool. She plunged her hands into the pool and greedily slurped, enjoying the cool feeling of it as it slid down her throat. After she had her fill, she scotched over to the wall and leaned back. Within a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep.

                The fire light from the torch gleamed over Vegeta's sweat covered body. He was doing push ups, slowly and painfully yet steadily. His body was getting used to the gravity, but he was finding it hard to concentrate.

                Up until a few minutes ago, his concentration was fine. Now, he struggled to take each breath. It was just like when he had first walked into this room one week ago. If he kept this up, he would die and what good was he dead?

                Vegeta lay on the floor a few minutes before slowly getting to his feet. He hobbled out into the hall and took a deep breath. Then he froze.

                She was here. Vegeta shook his head, no, that could not be true, but it was. His nose and her ki did not lie. She was here, down the hall and in the next room.

                Vegeta sneered and let out a low growl. Why was she here? The last thing he needed was her with him. She would ruin his concentration as just demonstrated before. Besides, he had no desire to bond, although it was already happening, slowly, but surely. That was the way he wanted it. He wanted the bonding process to be as slow and long as possible. Now that he found a way to train, he sure as hell was not going to slow down or stop for some woman.

                All of this came to a crashing halt when Vegeta laid eyes on her. A fierce need catapulted into him and he cursed the woman for putting it in him. Damn it, he did not want this! His hand curled into a fist, but he could not bring himself to harm her.

                Vegeta narrowed his eyes and snorted softly as his gaze swept over her. She was half laying, half leaning against the wall. Her head slightly down and to the side, the blue tendrils of her hair laying on the soft swell of her breast. Such soft, firm breasts...

                Vegeta shook his head and glanced at the basket of fish by her side. His brow furrowed, had she known he was here and brought him food? He would have to ask when she woke up.

                Walking over to her, Vegeta gently picked her up and swiftly, but softly placed her on the fur across the room. He walked back across the room stiffly, picked up the basket and walked outside. She smelled good.

                Vegeta was in the middle of eating his fifth piece of fish when Buruma woke up. As soon as she lay eyes on him, as predicted, she began to scream.

                "Vegeta! That is not for you!" she got to her feet and stalked over to him. "Did you eat the rest?" she demanded.

                "No, the rest is here," he nodded to the pile in front of him.

                Buruma's eyes widened. "You can cook?"

                Vegeta nodded as he reached for another fish. "When I need to."

                She kneeled down in front of him, "That was supposed to be fro my family's dinner."

                He shrugged, "They'll find something else."

                Buruma glared at him, she had thought the basically the same thing on her way over, but she was not about to tell him that. "Fine, be a ewiv and eat all the fish. Now I have to go catch some more. Really Vegeta, you have no consideration for others."

                Vegeta looked at her for the first time she had awaken, "Why should I?"

                Buruma sighed, "Because Vegeta, if you have consideration for other people they'll have consideration for you." She explained, still glaring. 

                Vegeta snorted, stuffed the fish in his mouth and swallowed. "Not where I'm from." He said without thinking.

                "Where are you from?" Buruma's curiosity got the better of her and her anger disappeared. 

                "I don't want to talk about it." He said in a flat tone.

                "Why not?" Buruma walked over at in front of him.

                Vegeta pressed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyes, "Well let's see. When you and your tribe thought I was a woman and showed you I was a man, your tried to slice off my-" Vegeta shivered lightly at the thought. "Then you all chase me into the jungle, forcing me to live in a cave." He glared hard at her.

                Buruma looked apologetic, "Yes, well sorry about that." She murmured. 

                He started at her for a minute then grit his teeth and grunted his acceptance. He picked up another fish and stuffed it in his mouth.

                Buruma fidgeted for a while before getting up. "I'll go now. Everyone is probably worried about me." She said hurriedly as she quickened her pace.

                Vegeta watched her go with the growing need to protect. He knew why he had the urge. If she left now, she would be exhausted by the time she got back to the village. If she made it back at all, especially since it was dark and she would be too tired to defend herself.

                Vegeta grimaced, why should he care? If she wanted to leave and possibly get herself killed, then so be it. With that thought he nodded and grabbed another fish and slowly began to mash it between his fingers as the urge grew stronger. He threw the fish down and walked out to catch her.

                "Wait! Woman!" Vegeta called out into the darkness. He heard some rustling followed by the soft footfalls of the woman. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you stay here." He told her when she was in sight.

                She narrowed her eyes, spitting blue fire at him. "Are you threatening me?"

                He rolled his eyes, "Baka onna, I'm telling you for your own good, but if you want to be prey for some animal then by all means leave." With that he turned and walked back in the cave.

                Buruma stayed stunned there for a moment before her anger got the better of her, "I'm not an idiot!" she called as she walked into the cave.

                Vegeta paused in the hall then continued. Of course she would understand what he had said, they were bonding. Sitting back in front of hi pile of fish, Vegeta grabbed the mashed fish on the floor and ate it.

                Buruma stormed over to the pile, grabbed one and went to it on the fur. She hesitantly nibbled some before nodding and taking another bite. It was unseasoned, but she was ravenous so it did not bother her. 

                Vegeta watched her eat for a few minutes. "Did you drink my blood when you found me?"

                Buruma gave him a strange look. "Drink you blood? Why would I do that?"

                Vegeta stared her down, "I don't know, you tell me." He said quietly. 

                Buruma stared back, "I don't know what you talking about, Vegeta. I can't tell you what I don't know, not can I?"

                Vegeta exhaled, exasperated. "Was there any time in which you put any of my blood in you mouth and swallowed. There, understand now?" He growled. 

                Buruma glared at him silently for a moment, "I licked you blood off my hands, why?" she asked coldly.

                "Why?" Vegeta echoed.

                "Yes, why do you ask?" Buruma asked snippily.

                "No, why did you lick my blood off of you hands?"

                  "Because they were covered in you blood and sticky and there was no water around." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Why are you asking me?"

                Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm tired, I need sleep. Get up, you're on my bed." He got up and stood in front of Buruma. 

                "You could say please." She folded her arms and stuck her chin out.

                "Get up, you're on my bed." Vegeta repeated. 

                "Well, where am I supposed to sleep?"

                "On the floor, now get up." Vegeta's patience was starting to thin.

                "No, you sleep on the floor."

                "Woman." Vegeta hissed.

                Buruma shook her head and the next thing she knew she was being deposited on the floor. "Ouch!" she said, getting up and rubbing her butt. She walked back over to the fur and lay down next to Vegeta.

                "Get off!" Vegeta said a little frantically, pushing her away from him. 

                "Stop it Vegeta! Why are you being so mean? I'm just sleeping!" She yelled, sitting up.

                Vegeta thought for a while, "Fine, but stay on your side."

                Buruma nodded giddily and lay back down.

                Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I mean it. If I find you on my side, I'm shoving you right off."

                She nodded, making the blue tendrils slide back onto the fur. "Okay Vegeta."

                Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over on his side, this was going to be a long night. 


	10. Dreams

Ossu Minna-san! How is everyone? I'm fine just sorta in a hurry. I have to wash clothes, go shopping, and cook dinner! Isn't that wonderful? I also lost my voice for about two days, in which my mom threatened to take me to the doctor. Ugh, doctor. I don't like going to the doctor or hospital, half the time you sit and waste time waiting. Anyway, I hope you guys are happy that I updated, I'm happy too. I hate updating late, but it can't be helped sometimes. Okay, on with the chapter. It's called "Dreams" and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and thanks for reviewing! 

Thank You Ssjgoddesschico9 for beta-ing! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own any thing I make up in this story. 

Zana-sei 

Chapter ten

Dreams

Buruma's hand and eyes twitched as she whimpered. She rolled onto her side, twitched some more and flipped back onto her back. Beside her came a growl that ended in a groan. 

Vegeta pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. She had been doing this all night! Tossing, turning, and whimpering. He desperately wanted to throw her into the spring, but then he would have to hear her screeches.

He looked at her, gazing appreciatively down her curvaceous form. So this was to be his mate. Now that Vegeta had a chance to look at her when she was still and quiet, he found her to be quite breathtaking. He reached out a hand and trailed his finger down her cheek. He tilted his head and slowly lowered his lips to hers. With a feather like touch, he brushed his lips against hers and gently pressed down into a barely felt kiss. He had wanted to do that from the second time he saw her, the first time he was very disoriented. 

She whimpered again and Vegeta pulled back. She was still asleep. Vegeta snorted and lay back down, at least she was asleep and he would not have to hear her mouth.

Buruma gasped and glanced around wildly. Why was it so dark? Where was she? She sat up and looked around uselessly, she could not even see the tip of her nose.

Vegeta started when Buruma gasped and frowned when he saw her sit up. He had spoken, or rather thought, too soon. His frown deepened as he watched her actions, she looked scared. "Onna?" He rasped out.

Buruma swiveled her head toward the sound of Vegeta's voice. "Vegeta?" she asked. "Vegeta, where are we? Why is it so dark, Vegeta? Vegeta, are you there? Answer me! Please!" Her voice shrilled into a panicked scream. 

Vegeta sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Onna. We are still in the cave, remember? You wandered here while fishing." He knew that was partly true, she was probably lead here by their developing bond. "The fire just went out."

Buruma was shaking all over, "Could you please start it again? I don't think I could handle the dark right now." She said shakily.

Vegeta snorted, "I never knew you were afraid of the dark, Onna. How cowardly." 

"Vegeta please! Start the fire!" she was beginning to panic again.

Vegeta started at her with a mix of curiosity and some unidentifiable emotion.

"Vegeta?" she sounded on the verge of tears.

"One moment." Vegeta said as he got up and walked toward the wood. He crouched down close to the wood, his back toward Buruma, and ki started the fire. He went and stood in front of the fur with his hands on his hips. "No, what is this all about?"

Buruma shook violently; a sob escaped her throat. She flew up and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Vegeta it was dreadful!"

Vegeta was startled by this, why was she hugging him? He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from him. "What are you doing?!" he all but screamed. 

Buruma looked desperately up at him. "Vegeta, please just comfort me?"

Vegeta scowled lightly, "Comfort? I don't know how to comfort."

Buruma sniffed and looked pleadingly at Vegeta, "Just hold me, okay?"

Vegeta's scowl deepened and he sat down on the fur. "No, just go back to sleep."

Buruma hurriedly sat down beside him, "I can't go back to sleep, I had a nightmare and I'm scared!" her voice was beginning to shrill again.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "A nightmare? Honestly Onna, stop acting so foolish and go back to sleep. A dream can't hurt you."

Buruma violently shook her head, "But I've been having these bad dreams, these horrible dreams. I'm flying and shooting light from my hands and killing people. And the dream I had tonight-" she bit her lip to keep from crying again, but it was no use. "It was horrid, such a horrid nightmare!" she flung herself at Vegeta again, crying into his bare shoulder. 

This time Vegeta did not push her off. He hesitantly put an arm around the crying, shuddering Buruma. Yup, one big horrid nightmare, that was his life. Her life was more carefree and simplistic; he could adjust easily when he dreamt about it. His life, however, was horrid. It was a wonder she had not broken down sooner. 

She shook her head, "I dreamt of a monster, a big white, lizred looking monster! A-and he was- he was doing stuff to m-me! It hurt so much!" she buried her head deeper in his shoulder.

Vegeta froze, eyes wide, mouth open slightly open. So, she had dreamt of Frieza. He shuddered in disgust and a hint of fear at the thought of Frieza. What was worse was that she had seen what Frieza had done to him and experienced it. Vegeta pushed her away from him, grabbed her chin, and turned her face to him. "That monster cannot harm you, he isn't real. Now stop blubbering and go to sleep." He let go, got up and put out the fire. Behind him came a yelp of fear. He went back to the fur and lay down, pushing Buruma down with him. "Sleep." He ordered.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's not real?" she asked in a small voice.

Vegeta shut his eyes, 'I wish he wasn't, little one.' He thought, to wound up in his thoughts to notice the endearing term. "Yes, I'm sure."

"You promise?" she asked, moving closer to Vegeta.

For the moment he would let her be near him. "I promise."

Vegeta woke up to the sound of humming and splashing water. He sat up and looked toward the pool where it came from. 

Buruma saw Vegeta sit up and ducked down to her neck in the water. "Vegeta! You should have told me you were up!" she said as she glared at him.

Vegeta shrugged, "Why?"

"Because, you're different! I can't be naked in front of you!"

Vegeta scowled, "You were naked in front of me before."

"Before I thought you were a woman, now I don't know what you are."

Vegeta growled, "I told you before, I'm a man!"

Buruma nodded, "Yes, but what is a man? What do they do?"

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, "Well, men-"

"What's a 'men'?" she asked with a wrinkled nose.

"The plural of man. Like the plural of woman is women." Vegeta answered gruffly, not liking being interrupted. "Men usually hunt-"

"But we can do that ourselves." she pointed out.

Vegeta frowned, "Are you going to keep running your mouth or are you going to listen?"

Buruma was quiet. 

Vegeta nodded, "Men usually hunt, kill, and make women pregnant." This was what he usually did except for the latter, he did not know what other males did. 

"Make women pregnant?" Buruma said slowly.

"Yes." Vegeta nodded. 

"How?" she asked curiously.

Vegeta hesitated, should he really tell her? It might make her think of the nightmare, or think that was what he was here for and shy away from him. Or try to seduce him. 

Buruma tilted her head as she looked at Vegeta. "You could show me."

Vegeta looked at her, "Show you?" he said slowly.

"Yes, you seem to not know how to explain it, so just show me."

Vegeta stared at her; she was actually inviting him to. Of course she did not know what she asked and if Vegeta did show her, he was likely to mark her. He shook his head, "That is not such a good idea."

Buruma frowned and pouted at the same time. "Why not?"

"Because it isn't." he exclaimed. "I have to bathe." He said before climbing in with her.

For the first time, Buruma noticed he was naked. When had he gotten naked? He had clothes on when they went to sleep. She gasped and put her hands over her eyes.

Vegeta looked at her as he rubbed water up his arm, "What?"

"Your naked."

Vegeta shrugged, "So?"

"So, put some clothes on!" Buruma shrieked. 

Vegeta winced, "I'm taking a bath. You're supposed to be naked when you take a bath, or didn't you know that?"

Buruma would have glared at him, "Forget it! I'll get out and leave; I'm done anyway. Close your eyes." She commanded. 

"Why?" Vegeta asked in slight amusement.

"Because I'm naked, now close your eyes!" she shrilled.

"No, just get out. It's not like I care anyway."

For some reason, that struck a cord in Buruma. She blushed and hurriedly climbed out of the spring to her clothes and pulled them on. She marched toward her basket, picked it up and walked to the entrance of the cave. "Goodbye Vegeta." She threw over her shoulder before leaving.

Vegeta shrugged; at least he would be able to concentrate now.

The day went by pretty much uneventful for Vegeta. He trained, then ate, the trained, then ate some more. Right now he was lying on the fur, trying very hard not to breathe. It had her scent all over it. With a growl, Vegeta got up and roughly pulled the fur off the floor. He had to wash it. It would take hours to dry and he would have to sleep on the floor, but he had to wash it.

Just when he was about to fling the fur into the spring, he sensed a ki, a ki so familiar that there was no way for him to not recognize it. Vegeta growled as he heard her soft foot falls. Why in God's name was she here again?

Buruma stopped short as she saw Vegeta glaring at her.

"Why are you here?" he barked.

Buruma lifted up the basket of seasoned fish she held on her hip. "I thought you'd be hungry." She said as she crossed the room to the fire and squired a fish with a stick. 

Vegeta grunted, "Onna, you know very well that I can hunt and cook for myself. What is the real reason for your presence?" he asked suspiciously.

Buruma shifted a bit from her spot on the floor. "I don't know Vegeta. I just wanted to be here, I had a feeling that I should. That if I wasn't here something terrible would happen." 

He scowled at her, "That's because you're crazy."

She glare at him, "I am not crazy." She looked at the fish over the fire. "Are you hungry or not?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

He grunted, "You're doing it wrong." He said as he grabbed the stick from her and picked up the basket of fish. "Stay here." He called over his shoulder as he went off into the room he used to train.

Buruma's curiosity grew and grew, but she knew to stay away from the room Vegeta had gone into. If her dream was right about the rest of the cave, then she knew that that was the crushing room. She shuddered as Vegeta came back with a basket full of fried fish. Her mouth fell open, "How did you-"

"Don't ask." Vegeta held up a hand and placed the basket down on the floor. He sat down next to it and began to eat at once. It didn't taste all that bad with the seasonings, but cooking it over the fire would definitely have made it taste better than ki frying it. He couldn't wait that long though, he was ravenous.

Buruma sat down next to Vegeta and gingerly took a piece of fish. Breaking off a piece, she placed it in her mouth and slowly chewed. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted between bites.

"What are we going to do next?"

Vegeta stopped eating, "We? We?! We aren't going to do anything. You are going back to your village and I am going to sleep." He glared at her and continued to eat.

Buruma whimpered, "But it's dark outside and I might not live, remember?"

Vegeta paused, he knew that would come back to haunt him. He grunted, "Then you sleep on the floor." He continued eating.

"No."

"Heaven's above! You cannot sleep on my fur, deal with it!" Vegeta shouted.

Buruma glared at him; "I am not sleeping on the cold, hard floor Vegeta. Either we're sleeping on the fur together or you can sleep on the floor."

It was de ja vu. Vegeta growled, " I am not going to sleep on the floor!"

"Well, neither am I!"

Vegeta thought for a moment, "Fine, but stay on your side. I mean it Onna."

"Fine." Buruma nodded before continuing to eat her fish.

.

An annoyed growl escaped Vegeta's throat and Buruma pressed her face closer to his. For God's sake, was it not close enough! He did not know how she found the space to squeeze her face closer; they were already cheek to cheek.

Vegeta wiggled, trying to make Buruma remove her arms from his neck and back off. The wiggling only resulted in her leg being thrown over his. He glared at her from the corner of his eye, shoved his hands under her arms and began to pry them off. 

Buruma's face scrunched up in discomfort for a moment before she sleepily opened her eyes. "Wha-" she pulled her face away from his little and stared at him before she figured out who it was. "Oh, Vegeta. Why did you wake me up?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Your on my side." He said evenly.

Buruma blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she scooted back and lay her head on her arm, quickly falling asleep.

Vegeta stared at her thoughtfully, still not believing that this very annoying, loud mouthed; yet beautiful being was to be his. Vegeta tilted his head, why? Why would she be his mate? He shook his head; fate was very weird sometimes. With that last thought, he began to drift off to sleep.

Buruma slowly opened her eyes and blinked, adjusting to the darkness around her. She sat up and looked around the dark cave. After a night of sleeping here, she was well used in the dark every now and then. She glanced around some more knowing there was nothing there, forgetting that there was another occupant of the cave, and lay back down to sleep.

She began to fall asleep when she felt a furry something wrap around her waist. Somehow, she knew not to panic, even when it started to drag her across the fur. For some reason, the stupid thing chose to bring her to a wall. She was puzzled until she felt that the wall was bumpy, moving, and warm. 'Uh oh.' She thought as she tried to scoot away. Vegeta would not be happy about this. She heard a deep growl and the thing pulled her closer to Vegeta. Too late. She closed her eyes and prepared for being yelled at. 

"Relax onna." Came Vegeta's deep husky voice next to her.

Buruma opened an eye and was shocked. Vegeta was smiling at her! Well smirking really… in a predatory way. Did he have that gleam in his eye before?

She shot off the fur only to be brought back down to it on her butt. Damn this furry thing! She grabbed it harshly and pried it off. She got up, dashed across the room and pressed her back to the wall. She glared frantically around the cavern. She could leave, or go into the crushing room, neither, of which she could choose since Vegeta was already upon her.

Vegeta glanced down at her, "I said relax, not run around the cavern like an idiot." He growled as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. 

Buruma's blue eyes expanded quite a bit and she began to struggle against him.

"What," Vegeta barked " is your problem?"

She winced at the volume of his voice and shifted uncomfortably. "Do you…do you remember that dream that I had? About that…that monster?" she said quietly. 

"What about it?" Vegeta scowled, but spoke hesitantly. 

"What you're doing, the way you looked, it reminded me of it." She whispered and shivered.

Vegeta looked startled, him like Frieza! He frowned; he would not be like Frieza. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen onna, I am not going to hurt you but once, is that understood?" 

Her eyes glistened with fear as she began to tremble more.

"I can't help that hurt, it must be done, but it will be the last time." He looked at her with serious eyes.

Buruma stared at him for a few minutes before nodding.

Vegeta released a breath he did not know he was holding. "Now, I don't expect you to understand this right away, but do you remember when you asked me to show you how men make women pregnant?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Do you still want me to show you?" he asked, trying to veil the mischievous look in his eyes.

Buruma trembled and nodded unsteadily.

"Are you sure?" his voice and expression serious now.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." She answered, still trembling.

Vegeta nodded and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her across the room.

Buruma pressed her head on Vegeta's shoulder, she never knew Vegeta was this strong!

Vegeta's fingers rubbed the skin of her leg, such soft skin and such an extraordinary scent. He could get drunk from her scent alone. He gently lay her on the fur, "Now, what I'm about to do is called a kiss." He explained, "You'll get better as we progress." With that he leaned down slowly, in case she changed her mind, and gently but firmly pressed down on her lips with his own. When he pulled away she was staring at him. 

"That was a kiss?" she drawled.

"Yes, but only one type of kiss."

Buruma looked at him puzzled, "Eh?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes; "There are two types of kisses. One is with the mouth closed, which is what we just did. The other is with the mouth open, which is called a French kiss."

She looked at him puzzled again, "Why would we kiss with our mouths open? How would we kiss with our mouths open?"

Vegeta was beginning to lose his already thinning patience. "I put my tongue in your mouth." He said exasperated.

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it's done!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, no need to get upset." She said calmly. "Can we try that one?"

Vegeta was startled; she actually wanted to try this? Then he snorted, of course she did! She was the woman who wanted to have sex without knowing what it was. "Alright, just try doing what I do." He said as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers and skimmed the tip of his tongue along the lining of her lips. She opened them and Vegeta pushed his tongue in, gently caressing hers. Soon enough she began to do the same thing and boy was she a fast learner! 

Vegeta slipped her arms around her waist and pressed her closer. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed herself even closer to Vegeta. He pulled his arm from around her and began to move it down her leg. His hand found under her knee and pulled it on to his hip. It was not long before she moved the other one to do the same. Vegeta smirked; he was enjoying this immensely.

Vegeta sat up immediately, breathing hard. Where had that dream come from? He glanced at the woman by his side and was surprised to see a slight blush on her sleeping face. Had she dreamt that too? 

Vegeta frowned; this bond was moving a bit too fast for his taste.

'It is?' a voice called within his head.

He gritted his teeth, yes it was!

'Well,' said the voice, 'I guess you didn't think so in your dream. Look down.' It instructed.

Vegeta slowly looked down and saw the bulge in the shorts he had stolen. During the time the women were sleep at night, Vegeta came back to the village and stole his clothes back. 

He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. This was not good; they were already in each other's dreams. Or were they? He thought for a minute, he could have just had a dream about her. Even that was bad, but it was better than being in each other's dreams.

'What if she did have the dream?' the voice was back again.

'Will you leave me alone?' Vegeta thought.

'No.' the voice said, amused. 'What if she did Vegeta? And what if, because you won't touch her, she goes to another man?'

Vegeta fumed, if she went to another man he would rip him limb from limb, he would disembowel him slowly, tear out hi still beating hea-. 'Wait a minute. There are no men on this planet, stupid.' Vegeta thought.

'You just called yourself stupid, and how do you know? You've only been in the surrounding area, not the whole planet. Besides, why are you getting so jealous? I though you didn't want her.' More amusement sounded from the voice.

'I am not jealous! It's just this stupid forming bond that is making me act like this and it is all her fault! Baka Onna! And there are NO men on this planet besides me.' Vegeta hmped.

'Fine, blame it on the bond. Just let me ask you this, what if she decides to show what she dreamt to another woman?' 

Vegeta was both aroused and annoyed by that. 'She would not do that.'

'How do you know?' the voice shot back. 'You haven't known bonded with her and haven't been around her more than a month and a half, you don't know her that well.'

Vegeta paused the growled, the voice was right. He did not know her that well. What if she did go to another woman? Vegeta looked at the jungle nymph with the blue hair that lay beside him, what was she doing to him?

Soooo, what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it! Okay I'm not gonna talk a lot cause I am soooo tired. I was falling asleep while I was writing this. I need more sleep. Oh, I forgot! Someone asked me to make a key for the words the women use So here you are:

Wezork: cross between a lion and a cheetah. (Ch. 1)

Cheepo: a small monkey-looking animal (Ch. 1)

Jaad tian: older princess (Ch. 1, 2, 6)

Zantasi: witch (Ch. 2)

Weedodo: mammoth like animal. (Ch. 1)

Joback: a bear like creature (Ch. 3)

Chitula: Buruma's tribe's deity (Ch. 4,6)

Kental: Like a snake (Ch. 7)

Lizred: lizard like creature (Ch. 10)

Well, that's all. I think. If I forgot any words just tell me and I'll be happy to tell you what it means. Ja!

~Chibionna 


	11. Ignore this Not a new chap, move on!

Okay, I'm only writing here because I tried to replace the chapter, but it wasn't new so it didn't end up on the website as updated. That is very annoying. i just needed something to type here, just ignore it and move on.  
~Chibi 


	12. Stuck

Okay I know I'm very late, but I several good reasons so don't kill me. Okay, you guys know I had to take a test. Then I had to help my mom at her work, this is no easy task. She works at a school and I have to do almost everything for her cause she has arthritis in her knees. Anyone who has had to take care of a lot of children knows what this is like. Then I had to go help my sister-in-law with the baby cause she had to work and no one was there to watch him. She does have the computer, but no internet. She just got it, but I got very sick because I got my tongue pierced. I was so sick that I thought I was seven different people. So, I came home. Then my microsoft word was erased and I had writer's block. See, I had good reasons! Anyway, I'm real sorry you guys had to wait and I hope that you're not mad anymore. I thank you all for your patience and thank you all for your reviews. They are very special to me and I am always excited and happy to get them. Thank you izazel for saying that my fic was a "Promising epic", that gave me a lot of confidence while making me feel guilty at the same time! A special thanks to my beta-reader Ssjgoddesschico9. She is a reviewer and a bete-reader, she doesn't have to do both, but she does and I appreciate that. Thanks. And thank you guys for not cursing me out like some reviewers do when an author doesn't update for a long time. I really do not like it when people do that. Okay, enough of my talking. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Zana-sei  
  
Chapter 11: Stuck  
The two Saiya-jin watched appreciatively as the young women glided in front of them. The older one glanced at his younger counterpart smirking, then continued to watch the red heads which lead them. They both had incredible bodies; soft curves, rounded hips, and round, firm breasts. There was a bonus too, they were twins.  
  
The young red heads glanced over their shoulder's, giggled at the two men's stares and tried to get the third to lighten up. Said third man or Saiya-jin glared icily at the women, efficiently making them turn back around.  
  
Radditz did not like this place at all. He could smell the lingering scent of sex in the hallways...and death. There also seemed to be no men around, which was odd. How could they mate without men? Unless... He quickly shook his head, the scents in the hall were not only female, but male also. What had happened to the males? He let that thought stay with him as the two women pushed open the gilded double doors that lead to the throne room. Nappa and Kakarotto gasped, but what he saw only confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Women, about twenty or thirty of them lounged about the room in silky dresses that clung to every curve they possessed. sitting on the throne was, as Radditz guessed, a woman. An exoticly beautiful woman, and she looked as though she had been cut off from males for years. Her multi-colored velvet-like dress, like all the other's, clung to her curves as if afraid to let go. Her long legs more than peeked out from thigh high slits on the sides of her dress, and her breasts were firm and rounded, as were her hips. She had full, pouty lips, a cute button nose, and hypnotizingly erotic green eyes. Her long green tresses stopped at, Radditz guessed, her mid back and hung down around her breasts, seeming to emphasis them more. The oddest feature on her, and all the rest of the women, were the small bat wings that came out of the sides of her head.   
  
The woman set her eyes on Radditz, seeming to sense his wariness, licked her lips slowly and gave a flirty smile. "I am Queen Morrigan." She said, her voice heavy with lust and desire.   
  
Radditz nodded curtly, stuck out his palm and pressed a button on his scouter. A miniature sized Vegeta popped up at the center of his palm and began to turn clockwise. "Have you seen this man?"  
  
Queen Morrigan peered at the man for a short while, "No, I can honestly say I have not."  
  
He nodded again, "Then we must be leaving. Thank you for your assistance." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" She called out, getting up at the same time. "You and your men must be tired. Why don't you stay here to rest?" She began to gliding down the stairs toward Radditz. Nappa and Kakarotto glared at him, why did he get to have her?  
  
"Thank you, but no thank you, your highness. We are not tired and shall be leaving now." He said shortly and began to walk away.  
  
"Not many are asked to stay here. You should be honored." She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned against him.  
"I highly doubt that." he mumbled. "Like I said, we will be leaving. Let's go Nappa, Kakarotto." He shrugged off her hands and began to walk swiftly to the doors when they closed. He turned to glare at the beautiful queen , seeing that Nappa and Kakarotto were being glomped by many women. He walked over to them and grabbed them by the ear, "I said, let's go." he hissed and pulled them toward the closed door.  
  
"But Radditz, they look so yummy." Kakarotto whined as his brother pulled him along.  
  
"We taste it too." One woman purred as he was dragged by her.  
  
The women stepped in front of the doors, blocking the only way out.   
  
Radditz growled, he could not harm them, or else Frieza would surely get wind of it and punish them. He stopped and looked around frantically for an exit, not noticing that Nappa and his brother had escaped from his grasp. his eyes landed on a window, it was too small for them all to fir. He poured his ki into his hand and aimed at the window.   
  
"I wouldn't." Queen Morrigan's voice rang out from behind him, but he paid no mind to her. He knew she only wanted distract him to get what she wanted, whatever she wanted, and he was not about to lose concentration and give it to her.   
  
"If you value your companion's lives at all, stop what you are about to do." she threatened quietly.  
  
Radditz smirked, as if they could harm Nappa or Kakarotto, they were only a bunch of weak women. He frowned, women who would have both idiots in their clutches if not for him. Still aiming at the window, he slightly turned his head to glanced back at his fellow Saiya-jin and let his jaw drop.   
  
Behind him were his brother and companion with women holding guns surrounding them, looking very scared.   
  
He closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes, why were they so scared? These women had practically no ki to speak of and their weapons could not harm them. he sighed slightly, Frieza's no fighting rule must be the reason. If that were true though, why did they not push the women aside?  
  
It was then that he saw what had them so scared. Around their wrists were thin silver bracelets that he had only seen a few times, but knew what horrible things they could do. Ki blockers.   
  
Queen Morrigan saw the recognition in Radditz's eyes and smiled. "You didn't think we knew did you? That you were Saiya-jin?" She smirked at the surprise in his eyes. "Well my dear, we have not had a Saiya-jin in our midst for a rather long time. Such a tasty treat will not be let go easily."   
  
Radditz growled at her as his brother's eyes widened and he gulped. "What makes you think I won't leave and bring reinforcements?" he bit out.  
  
The lovely queen laughed quietly, "As if anyone would believe you. A planet full of weak women capturing two mighty men of the Saiya-jin race. Who ever heard of such a thing? And even if they did believe that you met up with us, they would probably think your companions chose to stay. Traveling with two men over a planet full of sensuous women, the answer is obvious."  
  
Radditz scowled, "I think Frieza will believe me and will be no doubt upset that he lost two of his elite solders."  
Her face paled, "F-Frieza?" she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
He smirked, "Yes, Frieza."   
  
She blinked and her gaze slowly slid over him and she relaxed. "You're no elites."  
  
Radditz raised an eyebrow, "And why would you say that?"  
  
"Due to the amount of worlds Frieza has conquered, it is well known that elites wear gold wrist bands and gold tipped boots." She smiled, whether it was meant to be seductive or evil Radditz could not tell. "Your lord's victories has been your downfall. Now my dear," she said nonchalantly as she began to walk back to her throne, "you have a choice. On the one hand your have a chance to escape" she held out one delicate hand, "on the other your have your companion's lives." she held out the other, "Which will you choose?" She folded her hands neatly in her lap.  
  
Radditz's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, he knew the answer to her question. True, they had a mission, but he would have to find a way out of this. He just hoped they lived that long. He let the ki in his hands dissipate and put up no resistance when the ki blockers were placed on his wrists.  
  
Queen Morrigan smiled, "Good man. I can't promise you a quick death, but I can promise you that you will enjoy it." She grinned as she jerked her gorgeous head, signaling for her guards to take them away.   
  
They were lead through a series of corridors and down flights of stairs until they came to a silver metal door. One of the women slipped a card through a card slot on the side and the door slide open.  
  
"In." she said as they were pushed in.  
  
Upon looking around, Radditz found it to be similar to their room aboard Frieza's ship. There were three beds and another door, which he presumed lead to a bathroom.  
  
Nappa and Kakarotto immediately went to the beds. Nappa lay on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes, and Kakaroto sat hugging his knees to his chest, as he had when he was a child.   
  
Radditz sat on the bed next to his brother's and leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed.   
  
"Why didn't you leave?" Kakarotto asked softly.  
  
"I couldn't leave you here to be killed." He answered tiredly.  
  
"We can take of ourselves, Radditz. we have a mission, you should have been thinking about that and not us." Nappa put in from across the room.  
  
"Why do we have to fulfill this missions? Vegeta obviously left for a reason. We shouldn't be trying to find him so we could bring him back to Frieza, we should be trying to find him so we could stay with him." Radditz said a little more forcefully.  
  
"Frieza would kill us if we tried to escape and then he would send Zarbon and his elites to find Vegeta. Isn't it better that we find Vegeta instead of them?" Kakarotto asked.  
  
"And then what? What do we do after we find him, what do we tell him? He would think of it as betrayal." Radditz replied.  
  
"Betrayal? He left us! What stopped him from taking us with him?" Nappa growled.   
  
"I don't know, but it was probably a good reason, Nappa. Vegeta wouldn't just do that without a good reason, you know that." Radditz answered calmly.  
  
"Maybe we could ask him when we find him." Kakarotto put in innocently.  
  
"If we find him. We still have no clue as to where he could be and we're stuck here." Nappa grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll get out of here. Now go to sleep, we need all the energy we could get." Radditz ordered. He lay down, hearing shuffling around him, and stared up at the ceiling. He had said that they would get out, but saying a thing and doing thing were two entirely different matters.   
  
  
  
Instead of training, which is what he should have been doing, Vegeta followed Buruma back to the village. Once there he watched her closely. She met up with the pink haired annoyance and went off walking back to the jungle. 'Strange' he thought, 'where is the red headed onna?' He turned back into the jungle and noiselessly followed.  
  
  
  
Buruma casually glanced behind her shoulder. She knew Vegeta was following her and had known for some time. She did now know how she knew or if it were even true, but the feeling was so strong that she just could not ignore it. Why was he following her? He usually did not care at all where she went when she left, just that she left was enough.  
  
'Maybe he would like to try out what was in my dream.' She thought, unknowingly blushing.  
  
She was startled by that thought, she did not even know where the dream had come from or why she had it, but if that was how women got pregnant then it was nice. Her eyes half shut and she blushed a deeper red.  
  
She shook the thoughts out of her head, Vegeta would not be doing those things to her. He had been reluctant to even tell her how men and women mate. Mate? Where had that come from and what the hell did it mean? She shrugged, probably another word for getting women pregnant. she threw that thought around for a while. How did the women from her tribe get pregnant anyway? If Vegeta said that men were used to make them pregnant, then how did they do it without men? Again she shrugged, maybe Vegeta could answer that too. She stopped, noticing that she and Surayah had reached the stream and knelt down to fill the pot with water. she got up and turned when it was full. She noticed a flash behind a tree and smirked. Vegeta was getting sloppy.  
  
  
  
'Baka!' Vegeta berated himself,'Brain less Ouji, she almost saw me.' He thought as he watched them women from a safe distance. 'Are they cooking?' He thought hungrily as he watched the women boil water. What confused him was that they did not add anything to make a stew, but took the water off the fire into a hut. For the first time, Vegeta noticed the smell of blood in the air and it came from that hut. He growled, was she making him so crazy that his sense of smell was not working right?  
  
Vegeta's growl increased in volume, this was stupid! He should be training not trailing after some woman! He got up from his crouched stance and began to walk back to his cave, a scowl etched onto his face. So what if she kissed another, it was not his problem.   
  
His step faltered a little at that thought. Her kissing another. What bothered him about that? He should not care what she did, she was not his to claim.  
  
'Yet.' a taunting voice reminded him of their forming bond.   
  
'Shut up.' He barked at the voice. He grumpily swept a branch aside, still the voice was right. They were bonding, his growing.... feelings for her were evidence of that.  
  
The scowl hardened, feelings. A weakness he neither needed nor wanted, but was obviously going to get. All because of her innocent, unknowingly damaging act.   
  
Innocent. She was innocent, pure. She did not deserve what he would be giving her. Pure hell instead of the care-free life she was living. she was already suffering, having nightmares about an unknown monster that he hoped she would never have to meet. Vegeta shivered and frowned, he was dark and defiled. No, she certainly did not deserve what he would be giving her. though, he could not stop or reverse it now, what was done was done. He would be her mate and she his.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he stopped, and no being, male or female, was going to put any part of their body on her. she was soon to be his and he would not allow it. He turned about face and began to walk back to village.  
  
A scream ending in a moan caught his ear and he shot off past the trees, through the village and into the hut it came from. Where he promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
You know, I noticed after I wrote the first half that both Radditz, Nappa, Kakarotto, and Vegeta are stuck on plants with only women on them. There are differences of course, but stuck is stuck. I hope you guys liked that and I would give you a preview of the next chapter, but that would ruin it and I haven't thought it out completly. Ta-ta for now.  
~Chibionna 


	13. Babies and questions

Hello minna-san! How are you guys? I'm stressed and hate hate HATE my job. I mean the one thing that is worse than elementary school is teaching it. Especially when the kids are a bunch of brats that you wanna smack around a couple of times. For those who actually wanna teach and do, God bless you! Ah, I wanted to mention that if you guys wanna ask a question, I'll answer it in the following chapter. I'll be answering to reviews that way from now on. Also, if you wanna Im (instant message, aol only) my screen name is the same as my email address. Everfaithful84. I warn you though, I'm not on aol much. So, if any of you have yahoo, just im me at peacefulilight, email same screen name. If I'm not on just leave an offline message. Okay enough talking, story time.  
  
Thanks Ssjgoddesschico for beta-ing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
lares: kitten  
  
Zana sei  
  
Chapter twelve: Babies and questions.   
  
Buruma rolled her eyes at the prince lying on the floor of N'daria's hut.  
  
In the face of almost getting his -whatever that thing down there was called- cut off, he was calm. Well, as calm as anyone could be running from a group of women carrying spears. At least he did not scream. Though show him a women in the middle of labor and he faints dead away!  
  
"Buruma, did you bring Vegeta here to help of to lie on the floor while poor Quesia has her baby?" N'daria asked calmly while patting Quesia's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"Vegeta followed me here." Buruma answered as she put the pot of water down beside N'daria and went to Quesia's other side.  
  
  
Surayah kneeled down between Quesia's open leg, her hands held out as if holding something. She would be ready to catch the baby when it came.  
  
"Oh no you don't." N'daria said as she stood and walked over to the seamstress. "The way you are you'll end up dropping the baby. Go over there." She pointed to where she had been.  
  
Surayah pouted and went by Quesia's side to hold her hand.   
  
Quesia held her breath as another contraction washed over her. "I want to push." She whimpered when it went away.   
  
N'daria shook her head, "Not yet lares, the baby is not close enough."  
  
Quesia smiled tiredly at the endearing name and nodded her head.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?" Buruma asked before gently putting a loose, damp strand of hair behind her friend's ear.  
  
Her eyes closed, Quesia blew out a puff of air and nodded. "N'jeri."  
  
"N'jeri?" N'daira questioned, "you mean as in the sweet yellow flower we eat in some of our meals?"   
  
She grit her teeth and nodded, "N'daria, I need to push!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with pain and exhaustion.  
  
"Okay lares, you're going to have to sit up. Do you remember how I showed you before?" N'daria asked, helping the winded woman up.  
  
Quesia nodded as she squatted down on her haunches and whimpered as Buruma placed a thick wooden spoon in her mouth.  
  
"Now, Quesia I want you to push as hard as you can, but when I tell you to stop, stop pushing. Understand?"  
  
"Uh huh." Came the muffled panting reply as the lady in question frantically nodded.  
  
"All right, now push!"  
  
Quesia held her breath and pushed down with all her might, crushing the life out of her two friend's hands. Her teeth ground into the wooden spoon as a muffled, high-pitched scream came from her.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Surayah and Buruma let out twin sighs of relief as Quesia loosened her grip. The red in their fingers began to slowly leave as the trapped blood was aloud to run free.  
  
"Now, I want you to breath like we practiced." N'daria instructed calmly.  
  
Quesia whimpered softly in protest and began to breath as practiced.  
  
N'daria chuckled, "Even in labor you're polite and sweet. Most women would be screaming bloody murder at me! Push Quesia."  
  
Again Quesia held her breath and pushed, her friends on all fours, excluding the hands being held, clutching the ground in pin.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
This went on for twenty minutes before N'daria announced something that made Quesia give a happy, almost fearful, smile.  
  
"I can see the head. So, I want you to giveme two more big pushes, all right Quesia?" N'daria asked as she readied a small blanket. "Push!" she commanded, not waiting for a reply.   
  
Quesia did as she was told, biting down hard as a very loud shriek erupted from her. Tears of pain were squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes, mixing with the sweat that was on her face.   
  
"Stop!" N'daria called calmly, but Quesia ignored her and continued to push. N'daria looked paniced back up at the struggling woman. "Stop Quesia." She commanded firmly.  
  
Quesia whipped her head from side to side, throwing the spoon onto the floor as she did. "It hurts!" she screamed. "It hurts, don't you understand that?!" Her eyes clenched shut as she shrieked like a banshee. "But then you wouldn't, would you? Since you have no children." She growled between gritted teeth.  
  
The hut was quiet aside from Quesia's laborious breathing. Everyone stared at the normally kind, patient, and quiet Quesia, stunned beyond belief that she had, for once in her life, raised her voice at someone.   
  
N'daria got over it first, her mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "All right Quesia, I understand you are in a lot of pain. However, if you continue to push without giving your muscles at least a brief rest, they will get tired. Do you remember what I told you would happen if that happened?" She asked with a mixture of calm soothing, and firmness to the tone of her voice.   
  
It was another shock for Buruma and Surayah. N'daria was not the type of woman to just stand there and let someone insult or yell at her. Especially that big of an insult.   
  
Among Buruma's people, for a woman to not have at least one child was the biggest shame a woman ever knew. They were pitied and to mention that they are barren in front of them or even be rumored speaking about it was the biggest insult to the poor woman. It was like a slap in the face followed by being kicked to the ground and peed on. To flaunt that you could have children and the other woman could not would result in a few days of being shunned.   
  
Yet N'daria had not said a word or even seemed to acknowledge the insult, besides her earlier stunned silence.   
  
Quesia nodded tearfully as she stopped pushing. She did not wish for her baby to be cut out as N'daria said it would if she got tired. She highly suspected that N'daria would not perform a cesarean this late in the labor, but it would be best not to ruffle her temper than it already was.  
  
N'daria smiled and leaned over to pat Quesia''s clammy hand. She had known all of the young girls in the village their whole lives. She had delivered a lot of them, including Quesia, and was very fond of them. Which was why she acted the way she did with them. They were young and foolish and she only wanted to protect them. "All right Quesia, I want you to give me one big push." She said as she squeezed Quesia's sweaty hand.   
  
Quesia took a huge gulp of air before squeezing her eyes shut. She screamed long and loud as she pushed her baby out, Surayah and Buruma's voices mingled with her's as she practically squeezed the marrow out of their bones.  
  
A cry sounded the arrival of the baby and N'daria wrapped her up before placing her on her mother's chest, who had fallen back in exhaustion.  
  
Quesia cried as she smoothed back the baby girl's slick dark purple hair and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.   
  
"Oh, Quesia she's adorable!" Surayah exclaimed as she leaned over to peer at the baby's face. She yelped and sat back, rubbing the tender hand she had put her weight on.   
  
N'daria threw her a warning glare as to let her know not to be loud around the newborn infant.  
  
Buruma nodded in affirmation as she leaned to look at the newborn, careful not to lean on her hand.   
  
"Thank you." Quesia murmured softly before looking up. "N'daria, I'm sorry." She said with a tearful expression upon her face. "I didn't mean it, I swear. And you didn't have to finish delivering my baby either!" Her voice began to shrill slightly as tears formed rivers down her cheeks. The baby whimpered. "I'm very very sorry and I beg of you to-"  
  
"No need to apologize Quesia. You were in a lot of pain and were not yourself." She smiled warmly, "At least you didn't say you were going to kill me, which is what I usually get. Don't worry yourself over it and try not to get upset or you will not have a happy baby." N'daria stroked her hair back in a comforting gesture. "I'm just happy that you are no longer in labor.'  
  
"Yes, I'm lucky to have such a short labor." She answered as she softly rocked her baby in her arms, who was starring up at her with sleepy brown eyes.   
  
"You mean easy child birth, you were in labor since last night. Though, you owe such an easy child birth to Buruma. She kept you running around all day." N'daria said with a grin.   
  
Quesia nodded slowly as she blinked sleepily.   
  
"Just be sure to return the favor when she is pregnant." N'daria chuckled as she grabbed her blanket and spread it over the mother and child. "You both need rest, lares. Go to sleep." She demanded softly.  
  
Quesia nodded as she propped the baby on her side with the little blanket N'daria had given her. "Yes, she does need her rest. My sweet little Xian pu." She whispered softly as she nuzzled her soft purple head.   
  
"Xian pu?" Surayah said quietly, using well the warning N'daria had given her. "I thought you were going to name her N'jeri."  
  
Quesia shook her head sleepily and yawned, "I changed my mind. She is like the elusive, rare Xian pu flower that only grows on the mountains. A rare and beautiful treasure." She murmured as she slipped off to sleep.  
  
Buruma watched her friend with her newborn child, torn between happiness, sadness and jealousy. Did N'daria have to bring up her being pregnant? She knew she or Chichi would have to bear a child to continue the royal line, but did everyone have to remind her all the time?  
  
N'daria got up and walked over to the unconscious man on her floor. Giving him a nudge with her toe, she called softly to the other two, "Let's see if we could wake Vegeta up, huh?"  
  
Buruma jumped slightly at the sound of older woman's voice. She turned her head and looked at the fallen prince as N'daria's words reached her brain. "Yes," she thought slowly, "let's see if we can wake him."  
  
  
"Isn't Quesia's baby cute?" Buruma asked happily as she lay on her side attempting to converse with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. "Why are you here? Why are you not with your friend in your village?"  
  
Buruma smiled, "Vegeta, why did you not stay at the village? You were in no danger when you were there." She asked as she leaned toward slightly, her soft breasts taunting Vegeta.   
  
He edged away from her, "Because I like my cave." He snapped. "now answer my question."  
  
"And I like your cave too. Which is why I choose to stay."  
  
"Well, I sure as hell don't want you here." Vegeta snorted. "So why do you keep coming back if you're not welcome?"  
  
Buruma frowned angrily, "Vegeta be nice! I'm your guest!" She snapped.  
  
"No, you're not! You were not invited!" Vegeta glared at her angrily as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well," she said snippily, "just think of me as an unexpected guest."  
  
"You were not unexpected." He replied.  
  
"Is that why you came to the village? To meet me there so that we could come back together?" She smiled mischievously.  
  
"No!" he denied hastily, "I was there to tell you not to come." He shoved his nose in the air and turned his face away from her.   
  
Buruma frowned and stuck her tongue at him. "Stupid head." She whispered in the darkness.  
  
"Butt face," came the reply.  
  
Buruma sneered before she grew serious. "Vegeta, there is something I want to ask you. Seriously."  
  
Vegeta gave her a sidelong glance, "What?"  
  
Buruma fiddled with her fingers as she thought of a way to ask.  
  
After five minutes of complete silence Vegeta's patience was thinned to a very fine line. "Spit it out." He snarled.  
  
Buruma ducked her head as she sat up. She bit her lip, fearing his reaction more than his answer.  
  
"Fine! I'm going to sleep!" he snapped.  
  
'Stop being a coward, Buruma! Come on girl, it's now or never!' She thought knowing she would not have the courage to ask later. "Vegeta," she said hurriedly, "will you help me bear my child?"  
  
  
Alright kiddies, that's it for now. I hope you liked it, I had quite a time writing it. The baby scene was hard, but thank God I have watched a woman actually giving birth. The shows on TLC helped too. Now, exactly what IS gonna be Vegeta's reaction and answer to Buruma's question? Well, only I know and I'm not gonna tell just yet, so nyah!Okay now, for all you Inu yasha fans, I have a surprise for you! I've been thinking about writing an Inu fic for quite a while, but still have no plot or anything. I did however come up with the below snippet. I don't know where this is going and hope to continue when something comes to me. This is not a definate part of the story, so please don't rush me! Enjoy, and tell me what you think. I may also give you a Kenshin snippet.   
  
...  
  
Inu yasha stared at Kagome.   
  
Kagome stared right back at Inu yasha, the increasing blush spreading evenly across her cheeks. This was so embarrassing. She would not have minded it so much, but Inu yasha made her uncomfortable, staring at her with those glowing golden eyes. It was not as if she could "sit" him either, because; one, their current position was not his fault; two, "sitting" him would not only hurt him, but her as well; and three, doing that would startle the spider demon on whose back they were currently riding.  
  
They had gotten themselves into a bit of a pickle.  
flashback   
  
Kagome slowly pedaled her bike to keep up with Inu yasha's leisurely pace. "So, where exactly are we going?" she asked, watching him yawn out the corner of her eye.  
  
Inu yasha's fangs settled back into place as he closed his mouth. "Rumors of a shard. East." He answered in a murmur, his eyes blinking often.  
  
"Then why are we walking so slow? Usually you would be rushing us to go as fast as humanly possible." Sango drawled from her place behind them. Beside her walked Kirrara and on the other side of the demon cat walked Shippou and Miroku.  
  
"I have my reasons." He replied out of the corner of his mouth then yawned.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Just admit it, you're tired."   
  
"No, I'm not!" Inu yasha grumbled and frowned.   
  
Kagome nodded, "Okay Inu yasha, if you want to rest just say so." She offered.   
  
"I'm not tired, I don't need to rest! I'm not some weakling human who needs to rest every twenty minutes!" He snarled in response.  
  
"Not all humans are weak, Inu yasha. Myself, Kagome-chan, and Houshi-sama aren't weak. We fight demons right along side of you." Sango reminded him. Kirrara mewed in agreement, backed up by Miroku and Shippou's nods.   
  
"Thank you Sango-chan." Kagome glanced at Sango over her shoulder with a grateful smile.  
  
"Yea, you guys may help fight but Kagome always needs rescuing. So, don't include her in the mix of capable humans." Inu yasha snorted.  
  
"What?" Kagome sputtered angrily, "If I remember correctly this incapable human rescued your butt from Yura of the hair. And that was when I couldn't even shoot an arrow straight!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You rescued me? You did no such thing! You just interfered is all, I was just about to finish her off." He turned his head to the side with his chin in the air.   
  
Kagome made a noise suspiciously close to a snort, "Yeah, you were about to finish her off with her katana going straight for your chest for the killing blow."  
  
Inu yasha hunched his shoulders, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked in a very quiet voice. "You don't think that I could've killed her? That I wouldn't have figured out her weak spot? Is that it?" His voice had gotten increasingly louder and the exhaustion was gone from his voice and face.  
  
Well, that's all I have so far. I hope you liked it. Ta ta for now! 


	14. I wanna f

Hi, guys! I'm sorry about the long wait, it's just that everything has been a bit hectic at my job. I also lost this chapter, well not me my Mom. Then I got sick yet again! So that was a fun three weeks! Anyways, I'm happy with the way this chapter came out. I did some thinking about Radditz's mate and was going to change who it was, but my beta-reader, Ssjgoddesschico, didn't think it was such a good idea. Now that I think about it, it wasn't that good of an idea. Hey, I was half asleep when I thought of it and it seemed like a hell of a good idea then. But, he can't have a mate that's gonna suck him dry now can he? There's a hint as to who I was planning on changing it to. Oh, if you guys feel the need to try and guess who his mate or the other Saiya-jins mates are gonna be, please please don't say it in a review. Just email me, please. Okay, I've done enough talking. Here is chapter thirteen.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.I do not own Morrigan. She is the property of whatever company made the video game Dark stalkers. I do own the characters, planets, objects, plants, ect. that I made up.   
  
Thank you Ssjgoddesschico for beta-ing!  
  
Zana-sei  
Chapter thirteen:I wanna f-  
  
Two days. Two days since they had arrived and had been captured by these...women. It seemed more like two years. The endless hours of sexual torture the women put them through made time lengthen. Minutes seemed like hours.  
  
They would come back to their holding cell tired. And because of the ki bracelets the women could scratch and bruise their normally hard as nails skin.  
  
Radditz trailed his finger down the long cut on his upper arm. He had come back with it his first time. It was taking longer than he expected to heal, along with the large bruises and scratches that adorned his back and chest. He sighed, he was not worried about that though. He leaned his head against the wall, his gaze falling on his brother.  
  
He was starting at the wall seemingly in a daze. Radditz frowned, he had started to act withdrawn after a woman named Silvanya had lay claim on him and taken him to her room. Each time he came back he shrank more and more into himself.  
  
"Kakarotto?" He called softly, trying to get his brother's attention. "Kakarotto, can you hear me?" He leaned forward and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
Kakarotto flinched violently and slid away from the hand. His eyes were wide with surprise and fear and his hands gripped the bed sheets beneath him. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was only his older brother.  
  
Radditz's eyes narrowed and he scowled, "What has that skanky little bitch done to you?" He snarled.  
  
Kakarotto flinched again at his brother's tone.  
  
Radditz held back the growl that was building in his chest. "Tell me Otouto, what has she done to you?" he asked in a softer voice.   
  
Kakarotto looked down and shook his head.   
  
Radditz grit his teeth, that bitch! To make his brother, a Saiya-jin, flinched, squirm and zone out like this she had to have done some horrible things. Not even Frieza had this affect on him! 'I swear, before we leave this place I will have her scream for death.' He looked back up at Kakarotto and frowned.  
  
He was staring at the door, his back firm against the wall, his hands clutching tightly the bed sheets beneath him and his knees drawn up to his chest. He whimpered.  
  
Radditz growled, "You will not be taking my brother again whore. Leave." He said to the woman he knew was behind him.  
  
Silvanya flipped her light green hair over her shoulder and giggled. "I will be taking him, he is mine after all."  
  
"He is not yours!" He screamed. He turned and glared at the woman before him. Like all the women of this planet, she was beautiful. She had mid-back light green hair and dark pink eyes. She had soft curves and a gentle laugh, but nothing about her personality was soft or gentle.  
  
"I beg to differ." She cooed, gliding over to Kakarotto. "Kakarotto, let's go. I'm terrible hungry and you've kept me waiting long enough." She said with a leer as she grabbed one of his wrists and yanked it from the sheets.  
  
Radditz grabbed her waist and flung her away from his brother. "Stay away from him." He yelled.  
  
Silvanya smiled from her place on the floor. "My my, it's such a shame the queen has claim to you. You would be awfully fun to break."  
  
Radditz growled violently, "Fine! Trade with the queen, take me for my brother!"  
  
Silvanya tsk-tsked and shook her head, "I would." She answered in a mournful tone while sliding her gaze slowly down his body. "Believe me, I would. Unfortunately, my dearest Saiya-jin once a woman lays claim to a male another cannot have him." She explained this all patiently while slowly getting up to smooth the wrinkles from her dress. "Stupid really, but those are the rules. Besides, it was agreed that your friend would remain unclaimed." She gave him a lovely smile, she was sure that Saiya-jin was being run ragged. "Now," She said charmingly with a glare, "you will not stop me again. Or else." She slightly lowered her head to glare at him through her long lashes.  
  
Radditz held back the shiver that threatened to run up his spin. He hated being shocked by the bracelets. And he often was because of his tendency to disobey Queen Morrigan. "So? A little pain won't stop me!" He said defiantly, lifting his chin in the air.  
  
Silvanya raised a slender green eyebrow and pressed a button on a remote she took from her dress.  
  
Beside him his brother screamed, gripping the sheets as bolts of electricity shot through his body.  
  
Silvanya smirked as she released the button and Kakarotto ceased to scream, panting heavily.  
  
Radditz huffed, "You bitch!" He spat at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but a scream, quickly stifled, came from his open mouth as electricity laced through his body.  
  
A melodious voice sounded through the room, "I see you are being rude again Radditz. I shall have to punish you again." Queen Morrigan sighed softly.  
  
"You Highness." Silvanya said with a curtsey.  
  
The queen looked at her as if seeing her in the room for the first time, "Here to take your claim? Well, let's go Kakarotto. Follow Silvanya." She gestured with her small pale hand for him to get up.  
  
"She's not taking him anywhere." Radditz growled as he shoved his brother back on the bed, where he had begun to rise.  
  
Queen Morrigan sighed and pressed the button again. "Go Silvanya." She commanded as she continued to press the button.  
  
Radditz watched in defeat from the floor as he watched his brother's and Silvanya's feet leave the room.  
  
Once the door was shut, the button was released.  
  
He shot up from the floor fueled by anger and shoved the queen against the wall, holding her hands above her head. The remote clattered to the floor. He growled at her.  
  
Queen Morrigan gasped sharply as her head slammed against the metal wall of the cell. She moaned painfully, "My my aren't we feisty today." She mumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" He barked as he began to feel her up and down, sliding his hands along her sensuous curves and patting in some places.  
  
"Hmm," She pursed her lips, "I hadn't expected you to get used to me this quickly. You can't wait until we get to my room?" She gazed at him with lust filled green eyes.   
  
Radditz growled, "That's disgusting! Where are the keys?" He snapped.  
  
She laughed, "My dear, you don't think I'd keep them on my person nor in my room when I came to retrieve you, do you?" She gave him a dimpled smile.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go and get them won't we?"  
  
"I could scream for the guards."  
  
"They would think we were fucking, as you so eloquently like to put it."  
  
She opened her mouth to do just that, but his hand clamped down on it.  
  
"Quite vulgar of a queen to say such a thing, don't you think?" Radditz grinned at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes wickedly and bite his hand. Hard.  
  
Radditz yanked his hand away from her mouth. Blood splattered on her and the wall as he shook his hand.  
  
She grinned at him with a row of sharp little teeth and yelled for the guards.  
  
Immediately the two guards standing watch rushed in, one picking up the remote and the other shocking him with the metal pole in her hand.  
  
"You see Radditz. I always get what I want." Queen Morrigan cooed over him.  
  
"Yea," he panted, "but you don't get what you deserve." He retorted.  
  
She smiled, "I will be. Very soon too." She pranced out of the room, the guards following her, dragging Radditz with them.  
  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at the blue haired woman in front of him. She wanted to have a child? With him? This was moving way too fast for him, he was trying to stay away from her so the bonding process would be slow and here she was tempting him to just jump right into it. He still had training to do, besides she did not know what she was getting into. Not only would it hurt, she was a virgin no doubt of that, but she would also be stuck to him like glue until one of them died. Even then one of them would probably go crazy and try to kill themselves.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "No."  
  
Buruma blinked, "Just like that? No thinking about it, just a flat 'no'?"   
  
He inclined his head slightly, "Yes."  
  
She scoffed, "Well, I don't think that was fair."  
  
"I do. You gave me a choice and I declined."  
  
She growled at him and folded her arms across her chest, "Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"That's not fair! If you say 'no' you at least have to give me a reason as to why." She whined.  
  
"I don't have to do anything."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Do!"  
  
"I'm not getting into a childish argument with you. Go to sleep onna." He growled as he lay down and rolled to face away from her.  
  
"It isn't childish!" She snapped.  
  
Vegeta said nothing.  
  
Buruma frowned. She had to know why, she had to make him talk. This just was not fair! She clenched her fists, damn it she did not want to do this! But.. if it would make him talk. She grit her teeth, "Please, Vegeta no Ouji. I, Jaad tian Buruma, beg   
of you to explain. I also apologize and beg for your forgiveness on behalf of my childish behavior." She sat on her knees with her hands clasped together in front of her.  
  
Shocked, Vegeta turned to look at her which shocked him even more. This feisty, hotheaded, soon to be mate of his called him Vegeta no Ouji! And she was apologizing! On her knees! Hmm, this was the perfect position to- He shook his head. She obviously wanted to know why he had answered her 'no.'  
  
Vegeta sat up and looked at her. "Fine." He said stiffly.  
  
She gave him a brilliant smile, "Thank you."  
  
Vegeta stared at her a long time trying to debate what and what not to tell her. Surprisingly, she sat patiently and quietly the whole time. "Look," he began reluctantly, "if we do have a child together ... you would have to mate with me."  
  
"Mate?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"How men make women pregnant." He offered.  
  
"Oh yeah, you were going to show me. remember?" She asked suddenly annoyed.  
  
"What?! No, I wasn't!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That was a dream!" He slipped.  
  
"Oh yeah! It was a dream." She looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know it was a dream Vegeta?"  
  
Damn it! Him and his big mouth! "Uh..."  
  
"Tell me or I try and cut that thing off again." She threatened, pointing to his crotch.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her wrist swiftly and yanked her forward, "You will do no such thing!" He snarled.  
  
"Them tell me! I have a right to know, after all it is my dream and I don't remember telling anyone." She snarled back forcefully.  
  
Vegeta almost smirked, there was that feisty women that was going to be his. "Well," He said letting go of her wrist, "you know I'm not from here?"  
  
"Really? I never imagined." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get smart woman!" He barked, glaring at her.  
  
"Well, it was a stupid question!" She glared back.  
  
They glared at each other for a good while. How would he tell her? Should he tell her? If he told her of bonding and what was included, she might freak out. Then again, she might not. In their dream she adjusted fairly well to kissing. She also seemed okay with mating with him or else she would have pushed him away in their dream. If she knew about it how would she react? He would never know unless he told her and he was planning to bond with her eventually. It was best that she was prepared for what would happen then.   
  
He sighed, closing his eyes. "Anyway, where I'm from there are both men and women. The women are not like the women here. They can't make themselves pregnant, a man must help them. My people sometimes have what is called a mate. They can choose if and when they have one. There are two ways of becoming mates. The first is the quickest. Mating, or having sex, and biting each other on the neck, here." He tapped the junction of his neck and shoulder. "The second is slow and ultimately leads to the first. Either partner drinks the blood of the other and starts what is called the bonding process." Vegeta paused, watching her carefully.  
  
She sat quietly with her head down, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. "Is that why you asked me if I drank your blood?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up with confused blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. You were already upset about discovering that I was a man." 'And I did not want it then.' He silently added.  
  
She nodded in understanding, lowering her head again. "What is the bonding process?" She asked slowly.  
  
"The bonding process is what leads to becoming mates. During the bonding process the potential mates dream the same dreams, dream of each other's lives, sometimes hear each other's thoughts. Their emotions also get stronger toward each other."  
  
Buruma stared at her lap, "So...those strange dreams I was having...was you life?" She asked reluctantly.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes. It's also why we understand each other and why I learned your language so quickly."  
  
She scoffed, "And here I thought you were a fast learner."  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
She was quiet for sometime. Those dreams, that horrible lizard thing, he lived it. He killed those people, not her. He could fly, not her. She glared up at him. "You lied to me."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "What?"  
  
"You lied to me. You said it wasn't real, you promised." Her voice got louder.  
  
"I had to get you to shut up somehow." He growled.  
  
She blinked, her mouth forming an 'o' for a while before a smile replaced it. " You were trying to calm me down. Thank you for caring."  
  
"I never said that." He said flatly.  
  
"Yes, you did." She answered cheerfully back. Her smile vanished as she became more serious. "So...that dream...whose was it?"  
  
"That was our emotions. The emotions that we would not let out"  
  
She nodded slowly, "So...what do mates do?" She looked at him questioningly.   
  
Vegeta stared, she still wanted a reason!! "Well, ... mates are companions except they are more intimate."  
  
She nodded. Hmm, well she and Vegeta were already companions...sort of. So all they had to do was be intimate! "What do you mean intimate?"  
  
"The man tries to make the woman pregnant."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With this." Vegeta pointed to his crotch.  
  
"Even after she's had a child?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's enjoyable."  
  
"Really? Are you sure it's not to make the woman pregnant again, because I'm not having more than one child Vegeta!" She said heatedly.  
  
He gaped, "So-so you want to be my mate?"  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, sure why not? Sounds easy enough."  
  
"But I can't be your mate! Not now!" He exclaimed.  
  
Buruma looked hurt, "Why not?"  
  
"I have to train!"  
  
"You can't train and be my mate?" She countered.  
  
"No! I'd have to follow you around to make sure you didn't do something stupid and end up in trouble."  
  
She huffed, "I'll have you know that I stayed out of trouble long before you came Vegeta! Come on, let's go!" She leaned forward and tapped his crotch, "How do you get this thing to work?" She asked poking at him.  
  
Vegeta's hands flew downward to protect himself, "Stop that!"  
  
"Why?" I wanna mate and I wanna mate now! Come on lazy, get it to work!" She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Leave me alone and go to sleep! No means no!" He stressed as she tried to pry his hands off his lap. "Go to sleep!"  
  
"No make it work!" She yelled.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Buruma growled and straddled him. She grabbed his shocked face and crushed her lips to his, forcing her tongue in his mouth. She lightly slid her tongue along his and on the roof of his mouth. Before long she had him joining her.  
  
'Damn it.' He thought, 'She remembered what I taught her! And if she keeps this up, rubbing against me like that...' he trailed off as he felt himself grow hard.  
  
She felt it too. "Vegeta, what is that?" She asked pulling away to stare into his cobalt eyes.  
  
"Nothing, just get off me so we could sleep." He answered, lightly shoving her off him.   
  
She looked down and her eyes widened to see a bulge in his shorts. 'Hmm. So that's how you get it to work.' She grinned,   
  
"Okay Vegeta, let's mate now!" She eagerly jumped on his lap again only to be shoved off once more. She pouted, "Vegeta."  
  
"No! Sleep!" He barked as he forcefully lay her down on the fur.   
  
She stared at him as he lay far away from her, facing away. "Fine! But tomorrow morning is mating time!" She growled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled. He would have to stay away from her, more than usual. He could not bond with her now, not now! He still had to tell her about the pain he would cause her and how they would hear each other's thoughts and how everything would be intensified. And he still had to train!  
  
Vegeta groaned, why in the hell had he told her anyway? Why did he not just tell her he did not want to give her a reason? He could not just tell her when he was ready could he? No, he had to go and open his mouth again even after she asked him to demonstrate how to have sex on her. He should have known she would react this way.   
  
Vegeta gazed at her, she was already sleep, probably exhausted from her earlier activities. She was relentless and she would not stop until he gave in, he knew. Vegeta's gaze slid from her head to her toes. Her long blue tresses, those big baby blue eyes and long lashes, her soft skin and supple breasts, her small waist and rounded hips complemented nicely by her long, shapely legs. She would be hard to resist. He turned back over to go to sleep. Tomorrow would interesting indeed  
  
  
Okay my favorite line from this chapter is Vegeta saying "No means no!" LOL! I just had to make him say that! I sorta have an idea of what is gonna be in the next chapter, but I'm not exactly sure. Okay, I have a request. Have any of you played Kingdom Hearts and like Inu yasha? You see, I want to write a story that is inspired by Kingdom Hearts, but I want to know if the story line is too close to Kingdom hearts' story line. I need an opinion. Oh, the chapter title is from the movie "Cruel Intentions" Except the curse is not in it. I love that movie! Anyway, to the reviews!  
  
FF.net reviews:  
  
adbzfan2k03: Really? You read this on mm.org? Well, if you did and you still do then when the lemon rolls around, you'll be at the right place! Thanks for loving me fic!  
  
vegetashoseki: Thanks for loving my fic! I adhered to your demands...well not excatly. If three weeks is not what you call soon... Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Thanks! Er, well THAT Inu yasha fic will be I/K, I can't tell you about the other two I told you about. That would ruin it! Yea, they are one of my fav couples too! Aren't they just so cute? Yea, I hate her too. She's an annoying, clingy little hoe. ^_^  
  
Your friendly neighbor pervert: Your name kinda reminds me of Spiderman, except he is the friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Anyway, sorry! No lemon now, maybe a little later. Though, not on FF.net.  
  
Rach: Thanks! Wow you LOOKED at my profile? I wasn't aware people did that! Oh, why buy when I have friend who owns like almost the entire series of Escaflowne? Besides, it cost way cheaper to order it off Ebay. I love Ebay! Ceres: Celestrial Legend? I've never heard of that before! Hmm, I'll be sure to look into it! Oh, you poor dear! My first anime was Robotech, although I had no clue it was an anime and I didn't like it. My brother and sister grew up with it so they liked it. My first fave anime was, surprise surprise, DBZ! I watched it in Japanese though. My Dad always got Japanese and Chinese tapes from a frined of his and I guess he thought we would like it. He got 'The history of Trunks' and I think DBZ the movie number 9 or 10, which ever has Trunks and Goten fighting Brolly. Not surprisingly, I own both today! Yes, I know! The English versions just don't live up to the Japanese versions. I mean I watch DBZ and always wonder, 'Is that REALLY what they said in Japanese?' and 'Did they cut out a scene because it wasn't fit for kids?'  
  
Okay kiddies, that's all for now. Ja!  
~Chibi 


	15. Ground rules

Hello again!I have nothing to say and I won't waste your time by talking. But I will say thank you to those who reviewed. Now to chapter fourteen. I decided to call it "Ground Rules" If anyone can give me a better title, please tell me in the review. I don't really like the title that much. I KNOW you guys are gonna enjoy this. A little taste of what's to come. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I do own all the original characters that pop up in this fic.   
  
Thank you Ssjgoddeschico for beta-ing!  
  
Zana sei  
Chapter Fourteen: Ground Rules  
  
Vegeta rose early before the sun. He wished he had something that could tell time, a watch, a clock, a sundial. It did not matter as long as it could tell time.  
He yawned, stretched and frowned, pulling down his shorts, which were tangled around his thighs. He usually slept naked because clothes always got in the way, but now he had to wear clothes. At first it was to keep the onna from screeching at him, but since last night it was to keep from being molested from said onna.   
Vegeta glanced down at her, good she was asleep. He carefully untangled her arms and legs from his body and silently began to leave the cave to go hunting. He paused and glanced back over his shoulders, a look of concern flashing in his eyes. Then he shrugged and walked out; she would be fine by herself. She and the other village women slept in huts with no protection from wild animals. Besides, if she did get scared or attacked then he would probably feel it. Through their ever-strengthening bond he could feel some of her emotions already, fear being the strongest. That was what woke him the night that she had the nightmare about Frieza. Fear rolled off of her in waves. He shook his head and left, she would be fine.   
  
Buruma whimpered softly as she searched for the thing that had kept her warm. She shivered and sat up, sleepily looking for Vegeta. She became more alert once she figured out he was not there. Where had he gone? She got up and walked to the door of the corridor that lead to the crushing room. There was no light coming from it, which indicated that Vegeta was not there. Maybe he had decided to be less lazy and hunt. She walked to the other side of the room, down the corridor, through the cave entrance and out into the night air. She lifted her head and inhaled deeply, she had always loved the night.   
  
Chichi threw another piece of wood into the growing fire. It was cold tonight. She leaned forward slightly and stretched her hands out before the glowing flames. She looked longingly at the empty pallet on the floor. She missed her sister. On nights like this they would talk and laugh until they fell asleep. Now she had no one. She sighed, she was glad that Vegeta and Buruma were getting along, but did she have to sleep with him? Why could she not sleep here like she used to?  
She glared icily at the flamed, she was losing her sister, he mother was losing her daughter, Quesia losing her best friend, and Surayah losing a good friend. Well, they were not what you called friends. Unless, what you call being friendly Buruma chasing Surayah with her spear and threatening to maim her. Chichi chuckled, she missed those times. She sighed again, she guessed it was okay. Her sister did seem happier somehow, so she would leave it alone. She only wished that she could find a friend so that she would not be so lonely.  
  
Vegeta crouched low in a nearby bush, before him was a small clearing. It was what all predators did, wait in hiding for unsuspecting prey to enter foolishly into range of a kill. If any animal entered the patch of land, it would be dead.   
He lightly sniffed the air and smirked. Prey was coming near and would soon be entering the clearing. He stared fixedly at the bushes that rustled, announcing the prey's arrival. He sniffed again, that scent was familiar. He sniffed again and froze, damn it! The onna was up and roaming! He watched as his blue haired nymph slowly entered the clearing, cautiously looking around for signs of a predator.   
He growled softly as she began to walk to the other side of the clearing. Was she so confident in her hunting abilities or was she just really stupid? Did she not know that even if she looked a predator could still be lurking about? He scoffed, of yeah, she could sure take care of herself. He got up and silently ran to her, he would have to teach her a lesson.   
Buruma slowly walked toward the bushes on the other side of the small clearing, all of her scenes alert. 'Where is he' She thought irritably before she was suddenly thrown harshly to the ground. Her body reacted before her mind and her elbow flew out and connected with flesh. She heard a swift intake of air and she pulled her other elbow behind her, slightly twisting around and struck flesh again. Whatever it was sounded and felt human, maybe a member of a neighboring tribe. It could have been an Inchuit, they were very territorial. She slightly and quickly put her head down before bringing it back up where she presumed the person's head would be. She was rewarded with a very low, but dangerous growl. At once she knew who it was and froze. "Vegeta, why did you attack me?" She asked warily, for he was still growling.  
"Because," He said, his growl becoming more pronounced, "you so idiotically wandered into a predator's clearing. I thought a lesson needed to be learned." He got off of her and in a flash she was on her feet.   
She gave him a confused look, "Predator's clearing?"  
He snarled, "You should know, you hunt all the time." He growled when he saw the realization in her eyes, "And you say you can take care of yourself."  
She growled now, "I can take care of myself! I took care of myself long before you came along and I still take care of myself!" She exclaimed.   
"Didn't seem like it a minute ago, you didn't even hear me approach. If an animal had attacked you, you would be dead right now."  
"I fought back against you, didn't I? I could fight any beast I come across. I've done it before." She said coolly.  
He scoffed, "You call that fighting? I've known stronger babies! And I bet you've never been pinned by one, have you?"  
She glared at him, but said nothing.  
Vegeta nodded, "If we are to be mates onna, there are to be some rules. One being you do not go anywhere without me knowing and going with you. And if I'm not with you, ask one of those onnas that you are always with."  
She gaped at him, surely he must be jesting? She glanced over his no-nonsense face, his serious eyes telling her that he was not. She fumed, "Who do you think you are? You have no authority over me, you can't say when and where I go! I decide that Vegeta!" She clenched her small fists by her side in anger.   
He frowned, "Yes onna, I do. It not only is my job to get you pregnant, but also to protect you. If you get hurt or killed it would be my fault and I could not live with that. What I tell you to do is for your own benefit. Now, second rule, no groping me in places that you're not supposed to."  
Buruma gave him a lecherous grin.   
He backed away from her, "Third rule, no mating until I say so."  
She frowned, "No."  
"What?" He asked, a little worried.   
"No. I don't mind telling you where I'm going or you going with me. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy your company. But having control over when we mate is something I cannot allow you to have. When I want to mate, I want to mate and that is final."  
"What? You're not allowed to do th-" Vegeta was pounced on by the antsy woman, is sentence cut off by her lips. She skimmed her tongue over the lining of his mouth, but he refused to open it.  
He shoved her back, "Get o-" He was cut off again by her hungry lips.   
She shoved her hands into his hair and clenched them into fists, if he shoved her off again she was going to make damn sure that it hurt. She sucked gently on his bottom lip then began to nibble on it before she slipped her tongue into his now open mouth. She slid her tongue along his teeth and down the center of his tongue, tasting him. He tasted good, a mix of spices that she was sure she never tasted, but she would ask him later. 'Now how did I get him to work again?' She thought while wiggling her hips. She pushed and wiggled her hips against Vegeta's until she felt something hard between her thighs. She smiled in their kiss and squeaked in his mouth when she felt his hands glide up and down her body. He skimmed one hand along her spine, sending little shivers down her up it, until he reached her silky blue hair. His other hand slide lazily down her side, almost in a ticklish motion, and slide up over her bottom and gave it a firm squeeze.  
She squeaked again in his mouth and began to mimic the example. One hand pulled from his hair and she grazed it lightly up his forearm to his shoulder. She ran her hand down is chest, lightly raking her nails along the tan skin, causing a groan to filter into her mouth. She took that as a inkling to keep going and rubbed her hands over is hip or more lie the fuzzy belt he always wore. To her surprise, the belt wiggled and Vegeta groaned loudly into her mouth. She raised an eyebrow and ran her hand across the belt again. Again it wiggled and she felt it flutter under her stomach and again Vegeta groaned loudly. She decided to experiment. She softly petted the belt while rubbing her body against Vegeta's and sliding her tongue firmly along his.   
Lost in a haze of lust, Vegeta growled and his hands tightened their grip on her hair and rear. He forcefully pulled her head back efficiently ripping her lips from his and let his black midnight gaze stare into the vast depths of and ocean.   
Buruma blushed prettily and gasped at what he did next. He began to softly nip and kiss along her jaw line and by the time he got to her neck his fingers loosened their hold on her hair and rear. He heard her sigh, in relief or pleasure he did not know, but continued his heated path down her neck. He stopped and nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulder joined, then he gave it a long slow lick. Buruma let out a tiny whimper and he growled lustfully before sitting up. Vegeta's hand slid to the back of her neck, her head rolling back making her firm, globular breasts press against his chest. He slowly began to lick and kiss along the edges of her shirt, which was pressed firmly over her chest, while tugging at the strings behind her neck. The string slipped from his fingers and with it the cups of material that held her breasts. As soon as the flesh bounced into view his mouth latched onto her nipple while his hand began to roll and knead the other, gently pinching and rolling the nipple between is fingertips.   
Buruma was confused when Vegeta untied her uni and she gripped his shoulders and cried out when he put his mouth on her nipple, but now she was doubly confused. What the hell was he doing?! And what was that warmth that spread from her puni to her belly when he began to suckle her? And what was that feeling she had each time he flicked her nipple with his tongue? She groaned, "V-Vegeta, what's-" She sucked in a breath for he had moved to the other breast, "what's wrong? What's this f-feeling I have?" She moaned as he flicked her nipple with his finger.   
Vegeta barely heard her questions. She was so soft and tasted so good! Her mouth tasted like fresh fruit and her skin was dripping with her delicious scent. If she tasted and smelt this good up here, he wondered how she would taste down there. He rolled her nipple in his mouth and reveled in hearing the soft mewls she was making. He took a deep breath in his bliss and it caused his eyes to almost roll back into his head. She was aroused and the scent of it was like a very addictive drug to him.   
"V-Vegeta?"  
His eyes flicked to her in question before realizing that she wanted an answer. Regrettably letting go, he answered, "Your body is reacting to what I'm doing. When I do these things you feel pleasure." He grinned, "But what I'm going to do to you will make you feel even more. It will hurt, but I promise you there will be pleasure."  
She stared at him while slightly panting, she finally nodded her head. Vegeta nodded also and put his hand under her thighs and stood. "Although we can't do it now. There must be some things we do before we mate." He put her down gently on her feet.   
She pouted, "Like what?"  
He held up his hand, "One," he ticked off a finger, "I must hunt you. Tw-"  
"Wait a minute! Hunt me?" She said both timorous and angry.  
He shook his head, "You don't understand. I won't hurt you. It's like a chase, like tag. I'm 'it' and you have to run and hide."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's the way it's done."  
"You do want to mate right?"  
"Yes, but I have to catch you first. It's a tradition."  
She nodded, "Okay."  
He gave her a level look, "And I will know if you let me catch you. If you do that we'll just do it again. You can make this as hard or as easy as you want.  
She pouted at him, but nodded.  
"And be creative. Set traps, climb trees, use camouflage, spread your scent, just don't give in."  
She scrunched her nose, "Why and how would I spread my scent?"  
"I can smell you from very far away and I'll be tracking you by your scent."  
She gave him a look and nodded.  
"Secondly, we share a meal together."  
"We always do that." She said flatly.   
He glared at her, "Are you going to keep interrupting?"  
Se raised her hands defensively and shook her head.   
"We eat together, as in one meal, one plate, one utensil. Third, we have the sealing ceremony. I'll tell you later." He said when he saw her mouth open. "Next we bathe together, I wash you, you wash me. Then we mate. Any questions?"  
"What is a sealing ceremony."  
"It is a bond with words that is mostly done for traditon's sake, I think."  
"Then why do it."  
"It's a tradition."  
She nodded, "Okay, how long does the chase have to be?"  
Vegeta shrugged, "Hours, days, weeks, months, take your pick."  
She nodded again, "Can we start now?"  
"No, we start at sundown."  
"Where?"  
"At the mouth of the cave. Anything else?"  
She shook her head.   
He grabbed her wrist and began to walk toward the cave. "When I leave to hunt you stay where you are. No more hunting for you."   
"Vegeta!" She started to pull away.  
"No! You cook, I hunt. Is that clear?" Vegeta whirled around to face her, his expression spoke that he was not going to take 'no' for an answer.   
Buruma glared at him and kept her mouth tightly shut.   
"I said, is that clear?" He glared right back.  
She turned her head and looked the other way, "I've been hunting all my life Vegeta. I'm not stopping now."  
He reached up to her exposed chest and gave her nipple a tweak. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her flush against him. "That is not the answer I want to hear. It was very stupid of you to come looking for me and I am still very much angry. I've told you before that I tell you these things for your benefit. Now, is that clear?"  
She glared heatedly, but nodded.  
"Good." He let go and retied her shirt before turning and dragging her through the trees again.  
"Can I see my family and friends? Can I walk there alone?" She inquired snippily.   
"Yes, you may see them anytime you wish and there is no need to walk. Once we mate we will live there."   
Buruma smiled and nodded at the back of Vegeta's head.   
He stopped once they were at the cave entrance and spun around and kissed her.   
She was shocked by the kiss and blushed at the downright scandalous look he gave her after words.   
He turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I'll be back soon. Have the fire ready and don't go too far to look for wood. Inside." He commanded and gave her a pat on the butt.   
She turned her head to give him a funny look before obediently walking into the cave.   
Vegeta grinned as he watched her delectable figure saunter down the hall, he could not wait to ravage her.   
  
Lol! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed that! I had fun writing it and discovered that I don't suck at writing lemons/limes. Please tell me how that was. It was my first time writing a lime and will be my first time writing a lemon too! Don't expect the lemon the next chapter! You read all the stuff Vegeta said they had to do. By the way, the chase idea is not mine. A lot of people have written in a chase scene when Vegeta mates Bulma, so it was not an original idea. How it goes though will be.   
.  
FF.net reviews:  
  
Princess Panchii:  
I'm REALLY sorry for not emailing you. My AOL account is out thanks to my sister. It's under her name and she did not pay the bill. Grrr. Oh, come now, don't blush. I wanna write a lemon! I'm just pacing myself. If I hurry into it I know it will be crap! Don't worry, all of us have a wild side. It's just some of us don't choose to show it outright like others do.   
  
Vegeta lover: I'm sorry the lemon maybe in another chapter or two. That is not a guarantee.  
  
Vegetashoseki: Really! Oh, that's so cool! I'm glad you and your friend liked it. I loved writing it. I had this grin on my face the whole time I wrote that scene! A sleepy grin, it being four in the morning and all, but a grin none the less. Oh stop, I'm blushing! Yeah, I'm the same way. If I see something funny, I'm like okay time to find it on the web in Japanese. NINE!! I only own one! But I have a lot of VHS. Yuck, I hate VHS. That was before I got a DVD player. Oh, don't worry! I only saw the Buu saga of DBZ! Plus two movies and the history of Trunks. The only reason I know this much is beause I read A LOT of fanfics. Plus, when your friend is a DBZ fanatic it kinda rubs off. Oh! I wanted to see that part! Don't worry, I talk wayyyy much more than this when I review. But, I like when people talk a lot in my reviews! It gives me something to go on!  
  
KamalaKali: Thanks! Yes she is cute ain't she? She doesn't know a lot about these things so it is pretty funny! As you see Vegeta didn't resist long!  
  
Alunya: Thanks!You wanna know something interesting? When this fic started out it was a Ryu and Chun li fic. You know, from Street Fighter? But then I thought, this would be soooo much better as a DBZ fic! I'm so glad I made it a DBZ fic! Yeah, I know! He is the sex god of all other fics and I can't wait to put out my other fic. *Grins sadistically and sings* I'll never tell! Until I finish it that is! Though, I'm currently writing an Inu yasha fic. That fic is gonna be BIG!  
  
Jasmine: READ FASTER!!!!! Believe me, you'll love the thirteenth chapter! ^_^  
  
Kirusuchinu: Yes, she is cool! Though I'm not sure if you liked this chapter, she was kinda submissive. Er.. a little submissive. She is terrified of the cave. She still remembers that dream she had when she was Vegeta and she almost got crushed to death by the gravity. Hence the name "the crushing room". It would take her a loooooong time to get to Vegeta's level and they will have lemons other places. Thnxs for the suggestion though, it's much appreciated.   
  
D-chan:Thnxs! Don't worry, they're coming. You don't expect me to say when do you? Come one, how can I tease.. I mean keep you guessing if I did that?! 


	16. A Tasty Punishment

Hello, Minna! Ah, Gomen for taking forever with this chapter. Gomen ne! I had lots to do and still have a lot to do. I now have two jobs that are eating up my time! @_@ Meanwhile, I had a pretty good summer. Except that my landlord is a Jackass and wants us to move by December. Anyways, did anyone go to the Big Apple Anime Fest? Wasn't it cool! Oh, if anyone saw the cosplay competition, then you saw me! I was in it! You know the two girls that were dancing on stage, with fans, to the song "Baby Boy" by Beyonce? I was the one with the Kimono on; the other one was my friend Ty. Oh, another bit of exciting news. I'M ENGAGED!!!!! I'm sooooo happy! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think. Oh, for the people who are on FF.net go to Mediaminer.org for the full version of this. It's not missing much, just some mild lime. Again, Gomen, please enjoy, and Thanks to Ssjgoddesschico for beta-ing! Oh, I have a fan in France. THAT IT SO COOL! Shout out to that fan if you're reading!   
  
Zana-sei  
  
Chapter 15 : A Tasty Punishment  
  
Buruma grabbed another log and stuffed it in her hand. "'Gather some wood, but don't go to far.' Hmph! Really, you'd think he was the one who grew up here and I was the one who just came!" She grumbled as she trudged through the rich foliage. She did not know how long she had been looking for wood; but then again she did not care.   
  
As soon as Vegeta left, she snapped out of her trance and realized he ordered rather than asked her to look for wood. And on top of that, told her not to wander like some child! She growled as she burst through the group of trees to stop dead in her tracks in amazement.   
  
She stood in a clearing filled with an unearthly, silvery glow. Little light bugs danced around twinkling every now and then. A small waterfall caught her sight and she gasped at the beauty of it. It fell into a small spring, which sparkled magically also, and the entire clearing was surrounded by twinkling trees, the greenest, and oddly most silver trees she had ever seen.  
  
By the spring was an odd animal she had never seen before in all her years here. It had long ears drooped to ground, they framed a small furry face with a nose that sniffed softly as she came closer. It had a long furry body and a long tail that reminded her of something.  
  
She crouched beside it and began to stroke its fur. Though something was wrong, although the fur looked soft, it did not feel soft. It felt rather prickly and hard.   
  
Buruma blinked and glanced around, the once beautiful clearing was now the jungle she knew. She whipped her head around, stifled a scream, and slowly began to back away. Instead of the soft, cute furry animal she had thought it to be, she had been petting a zormel, one of the most dangerous animals in the jungle. It's jagged spikes had given it away and now it looked at Buruma with hunger as saliva slid from it's pointed six-inch fangs.   
  
She turned and ran, forgetting the firewood she dropped. She ran for her life, for she had no weapon and could not fight a creature like that.   
  
The pounding feet of zormel stopped and she ducked just in time for it to soar over her head. She r4an in the other direction and, spotting a low branch, leapt up into a tree, pulling herself up just in time to avoid her legs being ripped to shreds.   
  
She leaned heavily against the tree, taking deep breaths, until she felt it shake. She glanced down to see the zormel with its claws stuck in the tree, climbing closer to her. She jumped onto another branch, climbing higher into the tree and then scrambled onto another branch just to be safe.   
  
The zormel would not have any of this and leapt onto the branch she had previously occupied.   
  
Buruma's eyes widened and she climbed higher. In her hurry to get away, her foot slipped and she fell. To her horror, the zormel turned and jumped off it's branch.   
  
She whimpered, she was either going to die by falling or by getting eaten. She opted for the fall, but the zormel would probably eat her remains anyway. She would never see her family again and they would forever wonder what happened to her or probably blame Vegeta. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the ground, but it did not come. Instead warm, strong arms wrapped around her and she heard the animal's squeal and the smell of charred fleshed drifted into her nostrils. She opened her eyes and stared at Vegeta. He was looking straight ahead and he did not look happy.   
  
She shifted in his arms and closed her eyes again. She was in trouble.   
  
  
  
Vegeta flew quickly to the cave. He felt like his heart had stopped as he watched her plummet toward the ground with the creature dropping after her. Of all the stupid things, why would the woman jump off of a tree?! He growled as he landed in the front of the cave and briskly walked inside. He sat on the fur and continued to growl.   
  
"Vegeta." He heard her say quietly. "Can you let me go?"  
  
"Why?" He snarled.   
  
She flinched at his tone, but continued, "Because I want-"  
  
"No!" He barked, "Why in seven hells would you jump off tree?"  
  
She paused, "There are seven?"  
  
Vegeta growled and shoved her off his lap, "Answer me!" He shouted.  
  
"I didn't jump, I fell I was trying to run from it, but I slipped." She answered hesitantly while playing with a tendril of blue hair.  
  
Vegeta glared at her for a minute before asking, "You slipped?"  
  
She twirled her hair around her finger and peeked up at him from under her bangs, "Uh huh." She answered nodding.  
  
He tilted his head, eyes narrowed. "What were you doing that far from the cave anyway?"  
  
She paused in her twirling, "Umm, I was sort of angry at you so I didn't realize where I was going."  
  
Vegeta frowned, "Why were you angry at me?"  
  
"Because you commanded rather than asked that I look for wood." She answered heatedly.  
  
"You don't do what I ask." He shot back.  
  
"You have never asked me to do anything, only commanded." She pointed out.  
  
He paused, looking thoughtful, "So." He said slowly, "If I ask rather than command, you will listen better?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
"So is that a 'no'?"  
  
His frown deepened, "That's a maybe, and don't change the subject." He snapped.  
  
"But you changed the subject!" She objected.  
  
"Whatever. I told you not to go too far and you did, that's all that matters. I just hope you listen better when we're mates." He snapped.  
  
"I was angry! I didn't realize I went too far!" She argued.  
  
"Well, as you keep pointing out, you grew up here and hunt by yourself all the time. You should know not to let your emotions cloud your mind in open space where you could get attacked." He pointed out with a slow grin forming on his face.  
  
Buruma glared and spun around to face the other way.  
  
"You do know, of course, that you have to be punished?" Came Vegeta's nonchalant voice.   
  
Her shoulders hunched and she spun around to face him. "Wha-what? Punished? Why? How?" She began to scoot away from him, but e already had an iron grip on her wrist and was pulling her closer.   
  
"Yes, punished and you very well know why. You disobeyed me." He pulled her against his chest and flipped her over so he was straddling her.  
  
"But-" She started.  
  
"Hush!" He whispered, just before kissing her roughly. His kiss softened as he remembered she was not used to this yet. His hands swept up her sides gently, sweeping up her neck to untie her shirt. The folds loosened and he lifted her up a little to let the drop over her belly. His hands slithered back down her sided, one stopping at her left breast, his palm cupping he underside while his thumb gently brushed back and forth over the nipple. He heard her whimper in his mouth and slowly lowered her down. The other hand slid down to her thigh and began kneading the flesh. She moaned and Vegeta began to nibble lightly on her lower lip. He gave her open mouth kisses from her jaw line down to her neck and began to nibble there, restraining himself from biting down on the junction between her shoulder and neck. He licked across her collarbone and kissed his way down to her right breast. There he began to alternately lick, suck, nibble and tug gently on her nipple while flicking the other with his finger.   
  
She cried out and thrust her hips forward.  
  
He took a deep breath, she was very much aroused. Good, for what he had in mind, she would have to be.   
  
He sat back and stretched "Now you know not to disobey, right?"  
  
She nodded, still casting him a death glare.  
  
He nodded and walked over to the animal he had deposited on the floor before all of this. He picked it up and she noticed a blue light in his hand. He held his hand under the animal, a chobat, and in a few minutes a delicious smell filled the cavern. She watched in awe as the light went away.   
  
"What was that?" She breathed.  
  
He glared at her while tearing off two legs. He walked over and gave her one. You dreamt about it, remember?" He asked before biting into his own leg.  
  
She blinked and nodded, "I remember." She paused. "Vegeta, why did you kill all of those people?" She asked slowly, squirming around because of the slowly dying dull ache between her legs.   
  
He stopped eating and gave her a side long glance. "I don't feel like talking about it." He said and went back to eating.  
  
"Oh," She said, picking at the meat. "Do you feel like talking about it now?" She asked curiously.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and put the leg down. "I'm never going to have peace around you, am I?" He gave her a glare.  
  
She only grinned.   
  
He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "At first I was forced to, but" He said slowly, "but then I began to enjoy it. I became used to it and it became a game."  
  
She watched him for a while, "Why?"  
  
"Because that's the way I wam!" He snarled, "You wouldn't understand, you're not like me!" He snorted and snatched up his leg.  
  
Buruma looked down forlornly, "How am I not like you?"  
  
"You can't tell?" He snorted, "I never knew you were this stupid. You saw it in your dream, you felt it! I'm evil!" He said heatedly.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him with an unreadable expression and put the meat se was holding down. She got up and walked over to the spring to wash her hands. "You're not evil." She said slowly as she let the water slid through her fingers. She got up and lay down with her back to Vegeta. "You're confused."  
  
He gave her a calculating look, "I am evil." He stated firmly.  
  
"Was that more to convince me or yourself?" She asked, not turning to face him.  
  
"Just go to sleep, Onna." He growled.  
  
"What are we doing today, O evil one?" She asked snippily.  
  
Ignoring the title, he answered, "We are going to you village and then you are going out with one of those women to prepare for the chase."  
  
Buruma sighed warily as she accepted this and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Buruma was shook awake by Vegeta about four hours before sundown.  
  
"Wha-? Vegeta, leave me alone!" She snapped as she threw her arm over her face.   
  
"If you want to start by sundown, the I suggest you get up." Came Vegeta's deep, throaty voice.  
  
She sighed, but got up anyway. She stumbled off of the fur and walked half-awake to the mouth of the cave.   
  
Vegeta grabbed her wrist before she got too far. He picked her up and jumped into the air.   
  
She was too tired to notice they were flying at first, but her hair whipping around her face and the wind cutting at her cheeks annoyed her. She opened her eyes and looked around, the finally looked down and screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Onna! You will not fall!" Vegeta yelled over the wind. "Besides, we're landing anyway."  
  
She only screamed more as they fell to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut, expecting t end up splattered all over the ground.   
  
"Open you eyes."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by the jungle again. She let out a shaky sigh. "Don't do that again! You scared me to death!" She yelled.  
  
He shook his head and placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her along as he walked. "Select one of the women from the village to accompany you so that you can prepare for the hunt. You need all the time we have. Don't fool around either because I am coming to find you at sunset." He glanced at her, "I will be out hunting for our meal."   
  
She rolled her eyes, "And we all know how long that can take."  
  
He frowned and let his hand drop as they entered the village.  
  
"Hurry up and choose someone. I will leave the same time as you. That way we both have the same amount of time."  
  
Buruma nodded as she walked, her thoughts directed to whom to take. She usually took Quesia, but she had just had a baby and was in no condition to come along. Surayah was totally out of the question for obvious reasons. N'daria had patients to attend to. Chichi was the best to take. She ran in that direction, hoping that Chichi was there.   
  
When she arrived, her sister was in fact there, talking to Quesia's baby, Xian Pu, at the moment.   
  
"You are so cute! And sweet too!" She cooed at the child that stared at her.   
  
"Chichi?"  
  
She glanced up and smiled brilliantly, Buruma! How nice to see you!" She beamed as she got up to hug her sister.  
  
"You too! Chichi, I don't have a lot of time. I just wanted to ask if you would come with me to out side of the village."  
  
Chichi gave her a look, "Why? You are a woman, you can go all by yourself."  
  
Buruma fidgeted, "Well, I need to set up some things. Vegeta and I are to be mates. I don't know all that it entails, but he can help me have a child."  
  
Chichi shifted the baby in her arms, "He can? How?"  
  
"Well, I don't know because we haven't mated yet, but the part he did show e feels very nice." She explained, unknowingly blushing.  
  
Chichi narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you should be doing this Buruma?"  
  
She nodded, I will be fine, Chichi. You need not worry."  
  
Chichi nodded, "I need to drop off Xian Pu before we leave."  
  
Buruma nodded ad they began to walk to Quesia's hut.  
  
  
  
Vegeta tapped his foot as he waited, he was getting very impatient. He took a breath to calm down and whipped around, glaring. "It's about time, Onna!" He growled.  
  
"Onna?" Chichi asked puzzeled.  
  
"It means woman in whatever language Vegeta speaks." Buruma explained.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
She grinned, "Were you worried about me?" She purred.  
  
"No! I want to leave! Now! You go that way, I go this way." He said pointing left and right as he walked to the right.   
  
Buruma nodded as she watched Vegeta walk away, his tail twitching and curling ever so slightly.   
  
"Get moving!" He snapped, making her jump.  
  
Buruma turned and began to walk through the trees with her sister following, thinking of ways to throw Vegeta off of her trail.  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that! I have lots to do, so the next chapter may take a while. Bye Bye! 


End file.
